Solus
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Revised. What Danny thought were dreams will lead somewhere he never could have imagined. Chapter 17 up
1. Omens

**Danny Phantom: _Solus_**

 **By: Hordak's Pupil**

 **Chapter I: Omens**

 **Princess Adora**

"Finally," I said opening the door to my quarters and fell onto the soft bed. My head throbbed and even opening my eyes for a moment is excruciating. This had been the first time I was able to rest as Hordak had been attacking small villages for the past two weeks. "They don't have any value for him." I shift my weight to get comfortable and grab the calendar on the night stand. "October 8th already," I said as I tried to sit up. I had promised Adam that would come home to help decorate the palace for Duncan's birthday. "He's going to be disa..." a knock on the door made my headache worse.

"Princess," one of the queen's guards knocked on the wall before entering. I sat up and asked him what is wrong. "I am sorry to disturb you but Hordak is attacking the village of Khamael." That's near the south why would we go there as it offers nothing to him. I told the guard I would go see what was going on. "Thank you princess," he says leaving the room. I slowly pull myself out of bed and take a small pill the queen's healer gave me for pain. I pick up my sword and carefully sneak out of the room to find a secluded space to transform.

 **Danny**

"The idea that the Devil's 'angelic' name is Lucifer comes from the...," Lancer drones on as I try to stay awake. Vlad had been running me ragged sending out his cronies to labs and other factories. I could feel my eyes close as I heard the teacher mention something about the Bible. "Mr. Fenton," he asks slamming a heavy book on the floor. "Do you want to explain how a corruption of a Canaanite god gave us the name Beelzebub?" I flipped through the notes as everyone laughed at me. "Danny, why don't you go get a drink of water," he says as I thank him and leave the room.

Once I am further down the hall, I reach into my pocket and take out a bottle of energy shot. I place it on my lips and cringe as its sour taste hits my tongue. "How can anyone...," a shiver races up spine. "Great just what I need- ghosts." I rush into a nearby closet to transform. I close my eyes and try to focus on where the disturbance was coming from.

"The computer wing," I said as I raced to deal with whatever surprise Plasmius had in store for me.

 **Grizzlor**

"We haven't found any sign of the relic," a trooper said walking into the room and saluted me. Damn these useless machines. If only Hordak would give me a proper army I would be able to get things done. I order him to continue looking as I walk into the documents wing. "There has to be something in here!" I say breaking the glass from the case and rifle through the parchments.

A trooper brings in the curator to this wretched museum. He drops him on the floor and leaves to continue searching. "You thugs won't get away with this," he said as I lifted him by the neck. I demanded him to tell me where the map is. "The item you are looking for doesn't..." he stops as I take out one of my knives and eye him up. "You... don't...," he begins say as I hear the sound of my troopers being destroyed.

I head out to the foyer and see She-Ra standing at the door. "Didn't you read the sign, It says 'no pets'" she taunts as I draw my sword and glare at her. "Why didn't you say you wanted to play," she draws her sword as I charge at her. Before I could strike she leaps out of the way and I crash into the wall. "You should be more careful," she says as I get my bearings together. I tell her that I will disembowel her as we clash again. "That's no...," I manage to kick her in the stomach sending her flying. I take out my knife but before I could get near her something snatches the weapon from my hand.

"You should know better than to treat a woman like that," the voice of the archer said as he came into the room with his bow aimed at me. I sense She-Ra sneaking up on me. I take the chain from my belt and snare her pulling her towards me.

"I would think very carefully about that aim," I said wrapping my arm around her neck. Bow looked at her intently and stepped back. "That is bet...," she kicks me in the gut forcing me to release her. She gets up and breaks the chain. I look around for troops but there are none around. "Another time scum," I said activating a portal to the Fright Zone to lick my wounds.

 **Danny**

"Who says that schools are lacking funds," Technus gloated as I watched him from the window on the door. He was opening up the computers and taking circuit boards from them. "Hello my pretty you are looking fine,"he said looking at a list in his hand. While he is busy I slowly phased into the room. "Let's see now I need...," he looked from behind his glasses and spotted me. "You dare interfere ghost child," he said firing an ectobeam at me. I try to dodge it but am too slow and hits my hand. "You are loosing your edge child," he said as I got up and fired back at him but missed. Technus looks around and sees some Ethernet cable and ensnares my ankle.

I try to phase out but something is blocking my powers. He starts to spin me around the room laughing as my back hits the wall. "You're going...," I begin to say but am too dizzy to stand up. The ghost laughs saying that I am getting too old for this. "I'll show you old," I form a ball of ectoplasm in my hand but before I could throw it Technus takes the cable and wraps it around my feet causing me to fall. "It will take...," I try to phase out but something is blocking my powers. The snare coils around my legs and waist as I struggle to get up. "Have to...Damn!" it wraps around my chest making it hard to breathe.

"Struggle all you want," Technus says as he comes over and seals my nose and mouth with ectoplasm. "Sleep child," he says as I feel the cord wrap around my neck as everything goes black.

 **She-Ra**

"You ruined my fun," I teased Bow as we cleaned up the room. He laughed saying that I was lucky he was around or else I would have been finished. "You should know me better than that," I said placing the documents back in the case.

"Thank you for your help," the curator says straightening his collar. I ask him what Grizzlor was looking for. "A map said to lead an artifact of great power. It's a legend through, there is no proof that such a map exists." I think back to Hordak's attacks on museums and libraries it all makes sense now.

"Bow, I think you need to alert Queen Angella about this," I tell him as we head outside. He asks about me, "I am needed somewhere else. I will catch up later." I mount Swift Wind take to the skies as he takes off on land to Brightmoon.

This didn't sit right with me. The fact that Hordak wants it tells me it's not a myth. I tell Swifty to head to Skydancer Mountain I have an old friend I need to talk to. He neighs and takes off for the east. I just hope I can find answer to this mystery.

 **Sam**

"Now watch as the _hydrofluoric_ acid eats through the glass," our chemistry teacher Mr. Palmer said pouring the chemical into beaker. The class oohed and awe over the reaction and a thousand hands shot up. "Before you ask no it doesn't eat through flesh instantly,"he warned them. I looked out the door and saw Tucker racing down the hall.

I raise my hand, "Yes Ms. Manson," Mr. Palmer says dryly. I ask him if I can use the rest room. "Is this an emergency?" I nod and he tells me to be quick.

"What's going on?" I race up to my friend. Tucker explains that Danny never came back to class after being excused. He thought it was just a ghost attack but he is usually quick taking care of ghost on school property. He takes out his smart phone and starts the new Fenton Finder App. It picks up a signal coming from the computer room upstairs.

I start running towards the stairs, "Can we take a break first," Tucker says but I grab him by the shirt and make our way upstairs. I just hope we are not too late.


	2. Ancient Signs

**Chapter II: Ancient Signs**

 **Hordak**

"You miserable worm!" I sneered as the creature pleaded for mercy. He tells me he was close to getting the map when She-Ra stopped him. "I am sick of your excuses. All you had do was get a map and you can't even do that!"

"Please my lord, give me one last chance and I shall destroy She-Ra," he pleads as I stand up transforming my arm into a cannon. Why so you can humiliate me again? "My lord oh merciful Hordak I vow I will not fail you." I sit back down on my throne and revert my arm back to normal. I tell him to get up. "Oh thank you master. I will...," I tell him that we may not have the map but legends tell that the first part can be found at the Well of Sighs.

"I want you to go with Shadow Weaver and Catra to the well and retrieve the piece," He stands up and tells me that he will do that and bring me She-Ra's head on a..."Just get the part. Now out of my sight before I change my mind!" he says that he will make me proud as he leaves the throne room.

"You don't really expect that fleabag to actually succeed," Imp said flying up to my shoulder. "He got beat up by a girl. He'll fail at this like he fails at everything," the little creature said as I give it thought. The hairball can't even retrieve a simple map. I order Imp to follow them and keep me informed. "Yes boss," he says saluting before zipping off.

 **Tucker**

"Can we slow down," I asked Sam as we raced down the hall. "My sides are killing me," I said as she stopped in front of the computer lab. Sam looks at my phone trying to figure out why Danny would come here. "There is only one way to find out." I carefully open the door to find the room in disarray. "Looks like...," I began to say when I hear something.

"It's coming from over here," she points to the closet. The Fenton Finder goes crazy. "Get ready," I take out my multi-tool and set it to blade mode. She opens the door and finds a large bundle wrapped in cables. She motions for me to hand her the tool. She sets it to sheers and cuts the chords around the bundle.

Danny's unconscious form pours out. "Is he okay?" I ask as I try to remove the slime around his nose and mouth but get shocked. "Ow that smarts!" Sam examines it and says it's Technus' handiwork. She looks around the closet and finds a 6 volt battery and some wire.

"This should do the trick," she hooks up the wires to the battery and places the ends on the slime. There is a brief smell of burnt ectoplasm as the slime evaporates. She leans over and starts to give him mouth to mouth. After about a two minutes he begins to cough. "Easy there," she says as we help him sit up. "We have to get him to the nurse's." I swallow hard at that idea but she says it's the only way.

 **Catra**

"Are you ready yet? I would like to get going sometime this millennium," I complained walking into the Grizzlor's chamber. I could see him in a corner polishing his sword muttering something about proving himself worthy to Hordak. "If you really think that you are so valu..," he leaps up and places the blade on my throat. He demands to why I intruded in his quarters. "Lord Hordak...,"

"I know, damned Manx, I am the finest warrior in the Horde and...," If you are so powerful why are you worried about your position. His beady yellow eyes shone and told me he could have me skinned alive. I go for my sword but decide against it. "Do you have anything else to report? If not I expect you to leave."

"I will be at the entrance to Horror Hall don't be late," I tell him leaving as I hear someone laughing at me. I take my sword but see nothing. "Must be my imagination," I put it back in the scabbard and head out to meet Weaver so we can get this mission over with.

 **Vlad**

"I, Technus, am home," the ghost of technology says teleporting into my lab. I look up from my project and asked if he got the items I require. "You bet I did," he opens his bag revealing various motherboards, "and the _pièce de résistance-_ one Gallium/Bismuth battery," he takes the battery from his pocket. "I am curious though, how did you know they would have it?"

"A well placed grant to the school's science program." A few million dollars and the resources to build one for the National Science Fair and win does wonders. Technus places the battery on the table eyeing up my invention.

"Is that what I think it is," he asks reaching out to touch it but I blast his hand with an ectobeam. "Aw come on Vlad it was my idea to build it and...," I remind him that without my genius there would be no device and it's not finished yet. I attach a a multi-meter to it and measure it's voltage.

"78.9," that's just what my device needs. However it is missing one vital component. "The oganesson laser needs a lens to focus. The beam must be perfectly aligned or else it's useless," Nicolai says he knows where to find one. "No I have someone else in mind. Speaking of the mission did Daniel give you any trouble?"

"I did run into him but he was acting weird," I raise an eyebrow as I place the device in a safe. I did notice that his vitals were off as well as his recent addiction to energy shots. "I wouldn't worry about it though, he's taking a permanent nap," he laughs as as I roll my eyes at his theatrics. I warn him not to underestimate the boy. "Oh there is no coming back this time," he says before teleporting back to his lair.

 **Bow**

"How did the mission go," Glimmer asked as I dismounted Arrow and hugged her. I told her about us stopping Grizzlor from trashing a museum. "That is fantastic what were they after?" That is why I'm here She-Ra told me to tell your mother about it. "She's holding court now," she leads down the hall to the throne room.

"Bow, it is wonderful to see you again," Angella says as I bow before her throne. She motions to stand and come closer. I ask what she knows about old maps. "What do you mean?" the queen asks curiously. I tell her about the Horde seeking some ancient map that lead to something. "This is most distressing," she says standing up and casting a spell. "It was said that eons ago the First Ones crafted a weapon of immense power."

"What kind of weapon," I ask nervously as she conjures an image of a large cannon. They built it to keep the forces of evil at bay. When they saw the potential for destruction they dismantled it and scattered the pieces across the planet. They created a map that shows where they hid the pieces and this map is what the Horde is looking for. "The curator said it didn't exist."

"I'm afraid it's real. All the ancient texts say that the last place the map was seen was in the village," I tell her that they didn't get the map and don't know...,"That won't stop him he will...," just then a guard comes into the room. "What is it?" Angella asks concerned. "There are reports of Horde Troopers heading north." Angella says that they are headed towards the Well of Sighs. Legend says the first piece can found there.

"Glimmer and I can go take care of them," I offer as she warns us to be careful as we don't know what Hordak's game is. "Since when does Hordak play games?" I asked before we rushed to the stables.

 **Sam**

"I got his stuff and called Jazz. She will be here in a few minutes," Tucker says coming and sees Danny laying on the cot. "What happened to him?"he asks seeing the burn of the back of Danny's hand. He must have got it during the fight. I take out some antiseptic and bandages to dress the wound.

"Do you know what went on in there," he says some items were stolen from the computer lab. "What kind of things?" I ask him. He explains that some motherboards and CPUs and an exotic battery. "Exotic?" it's an experimental type that uses Gallium and Bismuth. "it's said to be the most efficient battery ever." This has Vlad written all over it.

"We need to keep an eye on the mayor," I tell him as his phone beeps alerting us that Jazz is here to pick him up. "I am going to meet her. Keep an eye on Danny and call me if you find anything out about what fruitloop man is up to.

I race out the room to the parking lot exit and wait for Danny's sister to come. "How is he?" she asks running as fast she can. I tell her about the ghost attack in the computer lab and finding Danny in the closet. "He's usually can take care of himself...unless."

"What?" I ask her concerned for Danny. She says that Danny hasn't been sleeping much. Something about a nightmare he keeps having. "That explains the energy shots he's been drinking." She asks how many he's had, "I don't know why?"

Jazz says that ectoplasm in his blood reacts with caffeine,. "It has something to do with mom and dad using diet soda in the ecto-purifier. Has he shown any symptoms?" I shake my head all that he is doing is sleeping. "Thank God," she sighs, "his body is trying to neutralize the caffeine in his blood. "I have an ecto-vaccine with me. It will counter the chemical."


	3. The Mind is Its Own Place

**Chapter III: The Mind is Its Own Place**

 **Modulok**

"Okay this should do it," I told Entrapta as I threw the switch. I watched as the gauge climbed to 60,000 volts. "It's working, activate the oscillator. I watched as a vortex formed in front of us. "Yes! Yes!" I said as the lights started to flicker. "What's happening?" I ask my assistant nervously.

"It's overloading sir, we can't generate enough to power to stabilize it." I ask her how much power we're at. "80% but anymore we could risk an explosion," she warns as the control panel sparks. "Sir we can't hold it anymore," I order her to power down.

"Damn, we were so close...," I began to say as I heard the doors to the lab open . Hordak asked what I was close to. "A portal large enough to banish the Whispering Wood into Limbo. It would have been my greatest...," Hordak asks about the project he had ordered me to do. 'It's almost done, I just need one more thing."

"And that is?" he walks over to a table where a tarp covered a humanoid form. I tell him I need an animating force to bring to it life. I was thinking maybe a few of our slaves could. "I am not wasting any more slaves on your experiments." I start to plead otherwise but his clenched fist told me to be silent. "You promised to have it for Horde Prime before he leaves for Tropica.

I sigh and tell him I will have it ready for him by then. Hordak says I better or he will send me to the prisons. "I understand my lord," I said watching the evil one leaving the lab. Entrapta asks if I can find an animating source so soon. I look around at my lab examining my cannon and smiling. "I will have it ready for Prime before his vacation."

 **Skulker**

"Are you sure about this," I asked Plasmius nervously. He tells me that I am already dead and didn't have to worry about radiation poisoning. "Still something could go wrong and then it's Chernobyl all over again," he sighs and tells me I have nothing to worry about.

"Technetium in this form only gives out about .0005 yoctasieverts. That's less than standard background radiation," I still wasn't sold on this whole idea. "Even if something were to happen I upgraded your armor with radiator shields." He takes a small metal box from his desk. I ask him if that is, "yes uranium 235," he motions for me to activate the radiation shields. He opens the box and hold the element in his hand. "Activate your built in Geiger counter."

He asks me if any radiation is getting through, "No, in fact it's not even beeping once," I ask him how he is not affected by the radiation. "in my ghost form I am impervious to radiation. A little trick that I picked up in my travels." He opens a portal tells me not to make a too big a mess.

I walk through the portal and arrive at the lab. "Hey!" one of the techs sees me and goes to push an alarm. I launch an ectonet ensnaring him. "You can't be here this is government property." he says as I walk towards him. I don't fear anything. I look at the badge hanging from his neck and take it.

"Why don't you just relax, Hank," I said entering his card into the computer. "Level 3 room 77A. Thank you so much for helping me Hank. I'll be sure to tell your boss good things." I smile and phase through the ceiling until I reach the third floor.

I see a door marked with a radiation symbol. I phase in the door only to be greeted by two more scientists. I ask them where the Technetium glass is kept. "Get security, tell them we got an intruder in...," I seal his mouth shut and turn the second one. He looks at me terrified and points a safe in the corner.

I tear open the door and stare at boxes of lead, "Plasmius will be...," I hear guards coming and roll my eyes. The boss said not to make a mess but sometimes you have no choice.

 **She-Ra**

"Are you all right?" Swifty asks snapping me back to the present. "You haven't been acting like yourself," I ask him if it's that obvious. "You're thinking about that dream again." I nod trying to not to think about it.

A few nights ago, I had a dream that Hordak was creating a new type troop. He was in Modulok's lab watching legions of them come to life. They look like regular robots but were glowing green and had tails instead of legs. They were unstoppable no weapon could harm them.

I have sought help everywhere but found no answers. I even tried the Sorceress but she in one of her deep trances and can't be reached. I contacted Zodac but he even he is at a loss to describe it. My mind keeps dwelling on the horrors I saw.

I snapped out of it and saw the Crystal Castle sitting on top of Skydancer Mountain like a crown. We land in front of the gates and ask Light Hope to open them. The jeweled door vanishes as I tell Swifty I won't be long and walk inside.

"I know why have come She-Ra," the voice of Light Hope said as he appeared to me as a rainbow of fire. I tell him about the robbery in the museum. He said that is not reason, "you want to know if you what you see is merely a dream or a warning. Lay down," I don't know what to say so I lay on the floor "Now relax," I take a breath and feel him entering my mind.

"What do you see?" I ask him telepathically. He says can't see much as something is blocking him from entering. He tells me he sees a boy, no older than 15, sitting in corner. His face is hidden by his white hair but there is a symbol on his chest. "A symbol?" I ask before something forces him out of my mind.

"The boy, I know not how, is important...," before he can go on he tells me that I am needed elsewhere. "Hordak's forces on the march. You must stop him," I thank Light Hope for his help and head back to Swift Wind.

 **Danny**

"Is the subject secured," a demonic voice asked as two red eyes glared at me. Something about them sends chills down my spine. They are not Vlad's or even Dan's it's like I am looking into the Devil's eyes. Another voice answers that everything is ready. "Excellent, begin," A strange device lowers from the ceiling.

I struggle to break free but the bonds are too strong. My eyes grow wide as the device begins to glow. I try again to get free but all I can do is close my eyes and wait for the end.

NOOOOOO!" I shout starting up. I look around. I am at home on the couch. "It was just another dream," I wipe the sweat from my brow and get comfortable again. I can hear someone in the kitchen making something. I look and see Jazz making a sandwich.

"I'm glad to see you up," she walks into the room and sits in the chair. "You're lucky Tucker and Sam found you when they did." I ask her what happened, "You were fighting Technus when he captured you." She looks at me suspiciously. I ask her why is she looking at me like that. "All the way home you were having the same dream."

I swallowed hard, "It's just a dream no biggie," she tells that recurring dreams are a sign of serious mental trauma. I tell her my stomach has been upset lately. She scoffs and takes out empty energy drink bottles from her pocket. She tells me this is beyond a bad dream and I need help. "I don't need help. I am fine!"

"You could have died from an allergic reaction to the caffeine in the drinks," I groan as I hide under the cover. "If that didn't kill you an overdose will. You need help Danny." I don't need help I can deal with this myself and don't want her prying with her psychology. "I am not prying I am trying...," I get up and head upstairs, "Daniel Alexander Fenton, you come back here!"

"I'm fine," I slam the door and turn on the TV. The news is on something is happening at the government lab on the other side of town. It was robbed. They showed footage from the security camera. Someone wearing a metal gauntlet blasted them to hide his identity. "Skulker." Vlad's sunk to a low stealing from the feds.

I peek downstairs, Jazz is reading an audio book while taking notes. She'll be too busy to stop me. I close my eyes and transform before phasing out the window.

 **Imp**

"We should have been there by now," Catra whined as she, the witch, and the hairball marched through the deserts. She looks around and says this not the way to Well of Sighs. Grizzlor tells her that the plans have been changed and they are not going to the well. "What! Does Hordak know of this," she says getting in front and pushing the fleabag to the ground.

"Wretched Feline! I don't need Hordak's permission to act." Catra draws her whip and tell her that he is not going through with as she doesn't want to invoke Hordak's wrath. "Then you will be destroyed," Grizzlor draws his sword and the two begin to fight.

"This is going to be good," I climbed down a branch to get a better view. They fought for three minutes until Shadow Weaver bound them with her shadow chains. She told them to stop fighting as Hordak is counting on them to complete the mission.

"That's what I am going to do," Grizzlor said trying to break free. "You may go to the well if you wish. I have business at the museum to attend to," Weaver releases him and he starts down another road. Weaver and Catra just look at each as they follow him.

I take out my communicator and contact the boss. "What is it?" Hordak asks sitting on his throne. I tell him of Grizzlor's treachery. "WHAT?! THAT DAMNED HAIRBALL WILL RUIN EVERYTHING!" I ask if I should stop them, "No, Let the idiot's fail. I will deal with them later." He says he is sending Leech and Mantenna to fetch the part.

"Yes boss, " I turn off the communicator. as I see something in the sky. I climb higher to get a better view. It's She-Ra and her flying horse, "What are they doing here?" I ask thinking if I should alert Leech and bug-brain about her. "No, it will be fun to watch her clobber them." This turning out to be an exciting day.

 **Tucker**

"Climb that rope Foley! I've seen grandmas move faster than you," our gym teacher, Mr. Richards, shouted as he blew his whistle.

I look up at the rope and take breath. "I can do this I've faced...," something knocked me off the rope and fell on my face. I get up and see Dash laughing at me. He makes some stupid joke about 'not being on the ball.' I go to try again when my smart phone alert goes off. "I think I sprained my wrist Mr. Richards. Can I go to the nurse's' office," I said holding my right wrist as if it's hurt.

Richards looks me over and sighs. "Fine, just get back here ASAP," he says as I walk out the gym and pretend to head to the office.

I see Sam coming towards me holding her phone. "You got it too?" She brings up a page that says a ghost attacked a federal lab. It broke in and is stealing radioactive materials. "Why would a ghost want radioactive...," Sam slaps the back my head and said that this has Vlad's fingerprints all over it

"We have to stop him," she grabs her things from the locker and points to the door. "We need to make a stop at Danny's first," she says as we race out. "It's good thing we pilfered those new radiation suits from the GIW,"

"Did you say radiation? You're not suggesting that we go there," I ask stopping her. She says we have to go as Danny...

"Hold that thought," she answers her phone. It's Jazz, she says Danny ran off to fight the ghost. "Hang on we'll be there shortly. Have the GIW radsuits ready for us," She turns to me and says that Danny needs us. Why do we have go after him? He can handle this. She says not his condition he's still exhausted from Technus' attack today and might get into trouble.

"Fine, let's go."


	4. Broken Promises

**Chapter IV: Broken Promises**

 **Hordak**

"IDIOTS! MORONS! USELESS FOOLS!" I shouted throwing rocks into the air and blasting them to pieces. It's taken me millennia to track down the map and now that wretched hairball is going to ruin it with his stupid need for revenge. Even worse the rebels now know of my plan. The more I thought the more my anger grew. "When that spineless sack of lint gets back I am putting his ass into the Slime Pit." I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

"Lord Hordak," a trooper says as the doors open allowing him to enter. "Horde Prime dem...," was all he got to say before I turned the rusted hunk of metal into scrap. I took a breath and calmed myself as I activated the comlink to talk my lord.

"Ah, Hordak," Prime's voice boomed as the image of his massive hand appeared before me. "I am almost ready to leave and I have yet to see your surprise," he says as I try to think of an excuse. I tell him that it is almost done. "It had better be. I am starting to lose my patience and I don't need to remind you what happens when I get impatient," he clenched his fist.

"I know my liege. It will be worth it. You will see the end of the Great Rebellion before the day is done," his anger subsides as he dreams of his prize. "I'll contact you when it's ready," I told him as I signed off. Not only I do to have something ready for Prime now it also has to annihilate the rebels. Wait a second, Modulok said he was working on something that could do just that. "For once the fool's useless experiments might actually prove useful."

 **Danny**

"So far so good," I said as I phased into the room that Skulker was in. He collected long metal boxes into a bag. I quietly crept up but stepped on a piece of glass getting the hunter's attention. He glares at me and says that I won't get in his way. "You keep saying that," I fire a ectobeam at him but he blocks it.

"I wish I had the time to skin you, but I am in a hurry," he fired an ectonet but I was too slow to dodge it. "You were a fool to come here," I phased out of the net and went to deliver a punch but he caught me. "I'm beginning to think you're not the challenge you usually are." Yeah Yeah I am off my game today but I don't need to be 'on my game' to kick your ass back to the Ghost Zone. He swings and throws me into the wall.

I don't know if Skulker and Technus were working together but my back met the wall at exactly the same spot. I winced as my nerves screamed. "Is..that..all you got?" I asked slowly getting up and firing a ectobeam but I miss. "Damn!" Before I could try again Skulker fired his ecto-canon sticking me to the wall in a glob of ectoplasm. I try to phase but my powers aren't working.

"You will be a bonus," Skulker says aiming his weapon until something caught his eyes. "You've caused me a lot of trouble these past years." he opens up a box containing several test tubes. "hmm radium chloride dissolved in water," he picks up a needle and fills it with the liquid. "I really wish I could be here to watch you suffer but I have a delivery to make." He covers my mouth as he injects into my neck. I try to scream through the metal glove. "Good night ghost child," he said waving at me before phasing out the room.

I try again to get free but my powers are still on the fritz. I begin to feel warm and every move seems to exhaust me. "I have...,," was all I could say before I fell into darkness.

 **Bow**

"It seems we're early," I said we arrived at the Well of Sighs. There wasn't much to look at. The well was in the middle of the Dire Desert. "According to Angella this used to be harpy territory." Hunga would take slaves who disobeyed her and throw them in the well. It was said on cold nights you could still hear their moans giving the place its name.

"There are not many places here that could hide something," Glimmer said walking closer to the well and looking down its deep void. "I don't want to spend an...," she looks and sees something coming towards us. "Bow we got company," she said as I saw Leech and Mantenna nearby.

"Why don't we throw them a surprise welcome party," I spied a rock formation and instructed Glimmer to hide behind it so we can catch them off guard. She climbed up to a high point and ducked behind a boulder while I stayed near the ground.

"Where did Hordak say we would find this part," the slimy monster said as the looked around the area. "If only Grizzlor had got the map we wouldn't have to search this infernal desert. He walked near the well and looked down. This was my moment I drew a flash arrow and fired at the well.

"Maybe it's...," Mantenna start to say when they were disoriented by the flash. "My eyes!" he cried shielding them with his arm. "Someone else is here," he said turning to Leech trying to find us. Leech orders the troopers to spread out. "They have to be here somewhere."

"This looks like a job for my electro arrow," I went to draw it from my quiver when a laser blast flew past me. "Halt rebel!" a group of troopers began firing. I dodged their blasts as I fired my arrow at them shorting them out.

I look up and see Leech climbing up to reach Glimmer. I go to shout to her but I start to feel dizzy as Mantenna hit me with his balance ray. "Hurry up I can...," he began until Glimmer jumped down and tackled him. He threw her off him and into the rock wall.

"You rebels made a mistake," Leech said as he crept up on Glimmer. She comes to and blasts him with her light ray. It startles the monster but her leg is injured. I shout out to her as Leech places his suction cups on her. "You will be a nice prize for Hordak." he says draining her energy as she passes out.

"We found something," a trooper says pointing to another rock formation. Leech walks up to it and presses against it revealing a hidden compartment. Leech smiles as he looks at a piece of machinery. "Should we look for other rebel?" he asks but Leech says they have what they come from and need to return to the Fright Zone.

 **Sam**

"He must have sneaked out when I was doing my assignment," Jazz said we rushed down to the lab. I asked her if the Radsuits were ready. "Yes, " she says pointing to closet. She warns us that the lead fabric is very delicate and even the slightest tear would expose us to ionizing radiation. She takes a key from her pocket and unlocks the closet revealing what looked like gray long underwear. "Sam you can change in the rest room down here. Tucker you can get the upstairs bathroom," she says as leaving me to get ready.

A few minutes I walk upstairs, "for being made of lead this actually pretty comfortable." It's not heavy in the least and I can move around without trouble. Jazz says it was new allotrope of lead the GIW discovered. It was invented for people who handle radioactive waste and should protect from radiation in the lab.

"You'll also need this," she hands me what looks like a small Fenton Finder. "It has a built in spectrometer that detect radiation in blood samples," She hands Tucker a Geiger counter and several syringes. "This is a solution of Potassium Iodide. It will help rid the body of any radiation."

"If we want to have the advantage. I think we should use my Infi-map app to chart a course through the Zone," he says taking out his phone and starting the app. He enters the coordinates for the lab whole I start up the Specter Speeder and open the portal.

 **She-Ra**

"Did you get any answers?" Swift Wind asked as I let the wind clear my head. I told him not really in fact I have more questions now. "What do you mean?" he asks. Before I could answer I spot something happening on the ground.

It was Catra and Grizzlor and from look of it they're heading back to the museum. "Land just ahead of them," I point to a nearby tree. "I have an idea," I climb up the tree and wait to ambush them as they come. I go to draw my sword when I feel something wrap around ankles and pulls me to the ground.

"Did you really think you could trick us," Catra's voice said as I picked myself up. I draw my sword but she wraps her whip around my neck and forces me to the ground. "Maybe if we offer you to Hordak he won't be so angry at us for disobeying him," she says as I think up a plan

"Grizzlor, are you going to let this feline take what's...," she pulls the whip tighter. The hairball stands looking at Catra with a gaze full of venom.

He leaps up and pins Catra to the ground. "She-Ra's hide is mine!" he says drawing his knife. "No Manx is going to take that from me," she pushes the beast off and draws her sword. She tells him that I am messing with her and to think for once. "I know that you are trying...," the eyes on his horde symbol began to glow. "Of all the damned times. Yes my lord," he says impatiently

I can hear Hordak berate him for disobeying his orders. He wasn't supposed to come here. He was to go the Well of Sighs not the museum. Before he can explain himself a portal opened up and an arm reach out and pulled the hairball back to the Fright Zone.

"Care to continue," I ask Catra as I pull her whip from her. She looks in shock before hissing and escaping into the portal. "Typical Horde cowards," I motioned for Swift Wind to come out of hiding. He asks if I am all right. "Yes but something tells me we should go to the Well of Sighs," I tell him as we take to skies again.

 **Vlad**

"Here is your glass," Skulker said as he came through the portal. He placed a metal box on the bench. I carefully opened it smiling. I had the final cog needed for my plan to work. I asked him if he had problems retrieving it. "I ran into the whelp," he says as I chuckle at how Nicolai's plan had failed. The boy always seems to come back stronger. "I took care of him though," I raise a brow at the remark. He says he injected Daniel with a radium solution. "He's a toxic waste site by now."

I focus my attention to the prize. "Simply beautiful," to call it glass is a actually a misnomer. It's actually technetium pressed and forged into a crystalline structure. I use my powers to cut a small lens and place it in my device. Skulker comments that it looks a bomb and if I wanted I could have one of his ecto-bombs. "This is no mere bomb but the key to ridding myself of Daniel's interference once and for all."

"I don't know what you need it for. The boy is more poisonous than the Love Canal," he said laughing. How long have you fought the boy? Three maybe four years? You should know that he is resourceful. I tell him to release an ectopus to lure the boy out. "I doubt that he...," I order him to do it now or else. "Fine," he says phasing out the room.


	5. The Hands of Time

**Chapter V: The Hands of Time**

 **Grizzlor**

"You miserable piece of fur," Hordak sneered as he threw me to the ground. "You were ordered to go the Well of Sighs. Instead you go on some stupid quest for revenge." I tell him that I was going to bring She-Ra as a...,"I don't want to hear it!" He transforms his arm into a cannon and glares at me. "You know Horde Prime was counting on this!"

He reverts his arm back to the normal. He says that I was going to be put into Slime Pit but he deemed it a waste of slime. "I will bring you all the parts...," he tells me to shut up as his tired of my whining. "What about Catra?" I said noticing her walk into the room. "She fled at the first sight of trouble."

"I thought it best to retreat than eng...," he yells at her to be quiet and will deal with her shortly. Imp flies up to his shoulder. "You little rodent!" she hisses, "I'm going to turn you into Clawdeen's new cat toy," he laughs and makes faces at us.

"You couldn't even take out She-Ra," he taunts Catra sticking out his tongue at us. I get my sword, "You see that boss she's trying to hurt me," he tells Hordak pleadingly as his master sits back on the throne.

"What are you fools looking at? Out of my sight!" Hordak roars blasting a whole in the wall. "NOW!" we race out of the room.

"One day Hordak won't be able to protect him and then he becomes dinner," Catra says smiling. "He would be a nice little appetizer." I ask her what happened to the witch. "She must fled back to Horror Hall before She-Ra came." Typical but I am sure Hordak will let her have it as well.

 **Tucker**

"Are you sure it's safe to be here," I asked Sam as we walked up to the third floor. She tells me the lead bodysuit will protect us from any radiation. "Still I don't want to be here longer than needed." We walk up to metal door with a radiation symbol on it.

The lock was intact, " Do you have your sync cable," I take it out of my pocket and hand it to Sam. She hooks up her phone to the lock and begins to hack into it. A few seconds later a green light turns on and she opens the door. I ask her how she did that it would take another..."You can thank the GIW letting us _borrow_ their decryption software."

We walk into the room and begin searching, "The Fenton Finder says he's here," I say pointing to my phone. I notice a syringe and phial on the floor labeled 'radium chloride solution.' I go to pick it up but Sam stops me saying that could be dangerous. She reminds it only takes one hole in the suit to have our genes fried. "I was trying not...," I hear someone moaning. "Sam I think I found him."

I slowly open a closet and found him stuck to the wall by ectoplasm. She places a hand on the slime, "it's cold," she says. "It usually takes days for ectoplasm to get cold," She pulls the slime off Danny and gently lays him on the ground. His face was pale and his eyes clouded over. I ask if he's but she assures Danny is alive. She gently remove his glove and takes a sample of his blood.

"That can't be right," I said looking at the screen confused. The reader says that 50% of the radium chloride is neutralized. Sam does another scan of the blood. According the readout the ionized tellurium in the ectoplasm has absorbed it. She says that he's only suffered minor radiation sickness.

"Hand me the Potassium Iodide," she says as hand her the phial and needle. She rolls up his sleeve and injects him with it. He lets out a gasp but she tells him it's okay. "This will help you," she says slinging him over her shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here,"

 **Bow**

"Am I glad to see you," I said as She-Ra landed in front of me. She asked me what happened. I explained to her about the Horde wanting to find a piece of the weapon. She had heard the legends but never thought it was real. "Sadly it's real and now Hordak has the first part and Glimmer."

"Don't worry we'll get her back. I know someone who can help," she says looking around the area. I ask her what she's looking for. She says she's looking for clues. "Something to help us...," she stops in front of the rock where the piece was found. "I saw these same glyphs in the museum," she points to a carving on the rock.

"What does it mean?" I walk over to the site. She says it's says something about the Dead Woods in south. "The Dead Woods no one's been there for thousands of years." She tells me to get back to the castle and tell Angella what happened. "What about Glimmer?"

"You're going to need someone who knows the Fright Zone and I know just who to call. Just get back to castle she will meet you there." I mount Arrow and take off.

 ** **Sam****

"Tell me again why we're in the Ghost Zone?" I tell him that Danny needs ghost's half needs medical treatment as well and the best place for that is the Far Frozen. "I wish you would have told me this earlier. I would have packed a parka," he complains as I roll my eyes.

"We don't have walk far, see, we're not far from Frostbite's castle," I point the palace not a few yards away. I get out and tend to Danny. Once he is unbuckled I place him in a sleeping bag and tie it tight. "Don't worry Danny you're going to be fine," we gently pick him up and walk to the door.

Four guards come out to meet us. At first they stand blocking the entrance until they see Danny. I ask if Frostbite is in. "Yes, he's holding court now." Two of them take Danny to the infirmary will the other two lead us to the throne room. "My lord," they say as Frostbite turns his attention to us. "The Great One and his friends are here." He goes on to explain what happened to us.

"You are right in coming here. We will get him back to full health ASAP," the Yeti like creature said walking up to us. He tells us that we're not the only ones here concerned about Danny.

"Quite right," the calm voice of Clockwork said as the Master of Time floated in. "The Observants have sent me here to keep an eye on him," he says shifting into his old man form. I ask why, are they worried something will happen. "They always are." He waves his hand showing Vlad working on a strange device. "They feel Plasmius is working on something that could disrupt the continuum."

I ask him how this has anything to do with us. He says all possible timelines converge around Danny. I ask him what the means. "Whatever is going to happen Danny is at the center of it." I pressed him for more information but he remained silent.

 **Leech**

"Lord Hordak," I said as entered the throne room. "We have the piece," the master's eyes glowed as he beheld his prize.

"How I have yearned to find this device," he said eyeing it up. "For once you have done well," he said as I laid the fallen princess on the ground. "And a prisoner?" I nod saying she and the archer tried to stop us but failed. I suggested that he could use her as a bargaining chip. "I have a better idea. Take these to Modulok's lab.

"Mantenna, take the piece and princess to the lab," I ordered the bug as he asked why he has to do it. "Because I said so." He complained saying that one day I will do what he says. "That will be the...," Hordak fires a warning shot from his arm cannon.

"I will take it since you dolts will just ruin it," he said as we agreed. "Although I do have a task for you Mantenna." He asked the master what he could do for him. "Stand there,"he pointed to a spot on the center of the room. "That's perfect."

"Now what?" Hordak pressed a button on the arm of his throne. The floor gave way and the bug screamed in terror as he fell down into the watery chasm.

"Now take this to Modulok or would you rather join Mantenna in the pool?" I swallowed hard and told him it would be done.

 ** **Clockwork****

"Do the Observants really think something is going to happen to him?" Frostbite asked concerned as we watch the boy float in the healing tank. The Oblivious Ones were saying something about their mother having a dream about the boy being adrift in a black sea. "I know you do not like them but what if they're right?"

"Do not worry about that, everything will happen accordingly," I teleported out of the room and back to my tower where I could watch over the timeline better.

"Chronos," the voice of the Head Observant said as I sighed and greeted him. "Did you make sure the boy is safe like we ordered." Oh please, the only thing you're worried about is upsetting your beloved mother. "The council needs assurance that nothing will happen to the boy."

"Nothing will happen that I did not foresee," the ghost rolled his eye at the remark and said that was not what he said. "It's impossible for 'nothing' to happen. I can assure when it does happen I will have known about it."

The Observant sighed and teleported out the chamber leaving me alone at last.


	6. Experiment HH42X

**Chapter VI: Experiment HH42X**

 **She-Ra**

"Don't you think we should be off," Swift Wind asked as I walked over to where the item was discovered. I tell him we will in a minute I just want to see if there are any clues here.

I walk over to where the first item was hidden, "In the Woods of Death lies the Black Pyramid." I remember hearing legends that the woods were once a kingdom ruled by a cruel king. He enslaved his people and forced them to build monuments for him. The people called out to the First Ones who destroyed the kingdom. It was transformed into a barren forest and the only thing left was a single pyramid. "It would be the perfect place to hide something."

"You're not seriously thinking of going to the Dead Woods?" my steed asked concerned. I told him we had no choice Hordak can't get his hands on it. Swifty bowed his head and sighed.

I took out my communicator and contacted Bow. I told him my friend was going to be late but she will be there. He asked if everything was all right. "Yes, she just has some things to finish up before she comes to castle. It will give you time to form a plan," I told him signing off before we took to the skies.

 **Sam**

"I think I found something," Tucker said racing into the room. I turn around to face him. He takes out his smartphone. "Okay you know how Vlad has been robbing labs?" He explains that the items he is gathering are used for creating a portal some kind.

"Portal? Why would he do that?" Tucker shrugged but added this was not a ghost portal. Those words didn't sit right with me. I told Tucker to keep looking for clues. "We need to be ready for whatever trick with arch fruit loop is up to."

Tucker looks up Danny in the tank, "I thought he would be awake by now." Frostbite told me that he is focusing his energy on healing and will awaken once he's healed. I believe him but something in me fears that he will not wake up. I place my hand on the glass and stare at Danny in the tank. Please let Danny be all right.

 **Modulok**

"What if we drained the sun's energy and stored it in a battery. A transducer could doub...," Entrapta said as shook my head. Even with a transducer we could only get about 5.8 teravolts we need at least 16.0 teravolts. "Okay what about draining the entire Horde of power and...," Hordak would never allow and would fry us if something went...

"The prisoner is secure," I heard Leech say as I placed an ear on the door. It seems that they captured the queen's daughter. He and Grizzlor argue about what is to be done with her. "I don't care if Hordak wants her to use her as bargaining chip. I want to use her to lure She-Ra out of hiding."

Once I am sure they were gone I sneaked out into the prison hall. "If my calculations are correct she might be enough to...," I hear footsteps coming and hide behind a corner.

"Where is that worm of a scientist," Hordak boomed as I raced back into the lab before he could see me. "Modulok you slime," he walked into the lab and looked around. "You said you have a device that could banish the rebellion to another dimension." I nod silently, "I want to have it ready for Horde Prime."

"My lord there are bugs that need to be...," he transforms his arm into a cannon. "What I meant to say is I will have it ready for Horde Prime," the evil one reverted his arm back to normal and said Prime wants it ASAP. "Don't worry my liege it will be ready." He storms out of the room.

"How are we going to have it ready when we don't even have an energy source," I told her that our guest will provide all the power needed. "You think Hordak is going to let you use her?" What Hordak doesn't know won't hurt him.

 **Tucker**

"You said you wanted to show me something," Frostbite asked as he walked into the lab. I motioned to the table where I had various blueprints spread out. I explain these are all items that Vlad stole. I point to one that resembles a mother board with a large orb in the middle.

"This is a quantum exabit calculator," I explain that is used to create a truly random string of numbers. "All 'random number generators' are not truly random. However the QEC uses an alloy of americium and praseodymium that emits an Alpha particle at a random interval." Frostbite asks what it could be used for. "Almost anything making unbreakable combination lock; generating new IP addresses; and even to coordinates to a random location in time and space."

"If Plasmius is looking into it we best be careful." I nod and look into the med bay where Danny is healing. "I will post guards around him. No one will enter or leave without me knowing it," the large ghost said as I smiled. That is one thing about Frostbite- nothing escapes his notice.

 **Bow**

"This is most distressing," Angella said as I stood up again. I assure her that we will get her daughter back. "I know," just then Kowl flew into the room. He hands the queen a large book before flying off to the royal library. She opens the tome to a certain page.

"Is that," she nodded but shut it instantly. She asked me if I knew how many troopers accompanied Leech and Mantenna. "I counted fifty but we took out a good lot of them." Angella says this could work to our advantage. Hordak might focus on getting the pieces than guarding a prisoner. I ask her if I may get ready and wait for She-Ra's friend.

"Of course, I will have my guard alert you when she comes," the massive doors to the throne open. I bow before the queen as I walk out.

I head to the supply room to get some items for the trip. "I think my smoke arrows might come in handy." I tried to keep my mind on the mission but if the stories are real She-Ra is in danger.

 **Danny**

I am not sure how much time is past. My eyes flutter open and see that I am sort of tank. I try to swim to the top before I run out of air but I soon realize I am breathing normally. Sam is in the corner reading a book. She notices me and races over to the tank.

"Danny, I am glad you're alive," I point to the mask on my face. "Hang on a second," she presses a button as two medic ghosts come in.

"Don't panic Great One," one of them says as he throws a switch. An alarm goes off as the liquid begins to drain from the tank. "Easy now," he presses another button and glass tube disappears. "Frostbite will be happy to see you alive." the medics remove the mask and place me on a stretcher.

"Uh guys," I look down and find that I am naked. "You think I could get something to wear." They say that my clothes are in my quarters. "Quarters?" They say that Frostbite ordered that I get the finest room in the palace. "Okay," they carry me off.


	7. Like Lightning from Heaven

**Chapter VII: Like Lightning from Heaven**

 **Queen Angella**

"Don't worry your majesty. Bow is an accomplished solider if anyone can save Glimmer it's him," Kowl said trying to cheer me up. It's She-Ra I am worried about.

The First Ones placed a curse on the pyramid that any being with magic will have it used against them. If that is not enough the king guards inner vault where the piece is kept. Kowl was about to ask something when two guards came into the room.

"Your majesty a squad of Horde Troopers has been spotted near the banks of the Southern River." Hordak was making his move. I order them to alert our allies to south of this. Mermista can follow them down the sea and get word to She-Ra. The two guards kneel and race out of the room.

"Where does the book say the third piece can be found," I ask my friend as he flips through the page looking for a reference to the part. He goes to page 1000 and reads a passage that states it's buried under the murky waters of the Swamp of Despair. "I want you to go into the Whispering Woods and find Loo-Kee. We will need his help in this endeavor."

"Me?" the Kolian swallowed. I tell him that he is the fastest messenger and will attract the least attention. "But no one knows where to find Loo-Kee he just sort of appears." That is true but there is none wiser than you. "Well that is true," I also remind him that this would be a could research opportunity. "That is one way to look it at." He smile and says he'll do it before flying off.

 **Frostbite**

"It is good to see you conscious again Great One," I said as Danny and his friends walk into the throne room. He smiled and said he felt the same way. He asks how he was survive the radiation. "Your ghost powers slowed down you metabolism preventing it from spreading. It allowed the injection Sam gave you to take care of any radiation accumulated inside."

"So that's why my arm hurts," he rolls up his sleeve showing a bandage on his right arm. Sam merely laughs as Danny rubs the injection sight. "You said Tucker found out what Vlad's plans are?" Tucker takes out his device and projects an image of the blue prints.

"We're not sure but Plasmius is building some kind of interdimensional device." Danny asks why would do that he already has a working ghost portal. "It's not a ghost portal he's after but another type. A portal that could be untraceable and...," he places his hand up and heads toward the door. "Danny wait! We don't know what he's going to do it could be a trap."

"It's bad enough the arch fruit loop has his slimy fingers in the Ghost Zone. I am not going to let him harm another realm." Sam races up to and pleads him to stay so the four of us can think of a plan. "There is no time," he says phasing through the doors. I order my guards to follow them so nothing happens,

"Yes my lord," they say racing out trying to catch up to the ghost child.

"The Observants will not be happy about this," the voice of Clockwork said as he materialized into the room. I ask him if he can see what will happen. "Something is blocking my sight." I ask him how can that be he knows everything. "Something doesn't want us to see." He adjust the hands on a wrist watch on his left arm. A beam of light shot out projecting an image of room deep within Vlad's castle.

"By the ancient ghosts who is that," I asked seeing a small figured huddled int the corner. It was a young human but other than that I knew nothing. I turn to the time master who merely smiles saying that he will deal with the Observants. "Yes...," Clockwork had vanished,

 **Hordak**

 **"You said you have something to show me," Modulok says as I follow him to his lab. He smiles and says he's closer to his weapon being ready for Horde Prime. "Finally some good news." The scientist walks over to his toy saying everything is ready except for one thing. "I thought you said you had good news," I transform my hand in to an extendable claw and pin the scum to the wall.**

 **"Please...let me...explain oh merciful one," he says struggling to break free. I reverted my arm to normal as he slammed down on the lab floor. "Entrapta, show the master what we're working on."**

 **She pulls the tarp of a slab. It looks liked any hunk of rock except for the helmet attached it to. She explains that this device can be used to drain a being of their power and quickly restore it. "The victim becomes a living rechargeable battery." I smile at this notion. I can use to turn She-Ra's powers against the Rebels. I would be unstoppable. I might even return to Eternia to settle some old scores.**

 **"Brilliant, I want it operational as soon as possible," I said heading out before Modulok stopped me. "What is the meaning of this?" He says that the device is only part of it. "It's the only part we need," I tell him pushing him out my way and went to the lift.**

 **"But...But...," the fool said as the door sealed shut.**

 **"Boss! Boss!"Imp said as I arrived in the throne room. "Our spies spotted that flying rodent heading towards the Whispering Woods." he said climbing on my shoulder as a I sat down. I tell him not to worry soon the rebels will no longer be a problem anymore. "Really?" I tell him of my plan. "You know that is not going to be easy. She won't go do down without a fight."**

 **"She can fight until every ounce of strength is wringed from her wretched body. It will do her no good," Imp laughed and said I am a genius for devising such a plan.**

 **Vlad**

"What do you mean you can't find him?" I demanded to know as the hunter hung head his low. He said that there has been no sign of the ghost boy anywhere. "Damn!" I stamped my foot and charged up an ectoblast but calmed down. I was about to say something when I sensed something. "This is your lucky day Skulker," I teleport to the main hallway.

Daniel was trying to find me. "I know what you're up to Fruit Loop and and won't let you ruin another dimension like you did the Ghost Zone," How could they have known what I was doing. "Why don't you just crawl back under your rotten cheese log." Oh Daniel you aren't a bright one.

I teleport behind him, "you really think you can beat me?" I asked blasting him in the back. The force of the attack slammed him against the wall. He gets his bearings back and turn to face me but I am gone. He demands that I fight him. "Be careful what you wish for child," I stepped out in front of him. He glares at me as I smile and bow to him.

"What? No remarks about how stupid my dad is and your creepy desire to have my mom?" he asked unsettled by my silence. I tell him we are far beyond that stage and this time I play for keeps. "Same old fruit loop logic," he rolls his eyes and goes to punch me but I grab his arm and throw him to the ground. "What the Hell Vlad!" he says trying to squirm out of my grasp.

He phased out of my grip and blasted me in the chest. I groan as my face hits the cold stone pillar. I slowly get up and cast a shield to protect me. The boy asks if I am getting too old for our little game. "This is no game my boy." I reach in the pocket on the inside of my cape and take out my beautiful invention.

"What's that? some new lame ghost gadget from Technus" I stood up and slammed him into the ceiling with an ectoblast. He crashed into the floor. His face was bloodied and was trying to get up. I fly over to him and smile. "I don''t need..," I grab him by throat and throw him into the wall. He gets up and charges toward me as I activate new creation engulfing the room with light.

When it died down the boy was gone. The only evidence that the youth was here was an image burned on to the floor. I floated down and smiled. "Checkmate little badger."

 **Kowl**

"How do I get roped into doing these things. I guess it could be worse." I flew up from the thicket to get a better look around. Last time the Kon-Seal was seen was at the twigget village in the Glen of Memories. "I could be with Bow getting ready to..."

A strange object was streak through the skies. "What on Etheria?" it looked like a meteor but the next shower wasn't for another three years. It hurled through the sky and met the ground with a bright flash. "I think I better tell the...," I begin to say until I felt something touch my shoulder. I turn with a start and see Loo-Kee behind me. "Please tell me you saw that?" I ask as he nods. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," he scans the area, "it look like it hit near the boarder of the woods," I ask him if it was a Horde attack. He shrugs and before running off towards the site. Before I could say anything else Loo-Kee had vanished.

"I better report back to palace," I said heading back to Bright Moon to alert the queen.

 **Head Observant**

 **I kneel before the jewel and hit it with a ghost ray. It shines bright green as the image of a six armed ghost appears in front of me. She was dressed in white and green tunic and was blindfolded. In two of her arms she held a stylus and stone tablet. "Mother," I said looking up at the goddess of fate.**

 **"I know why you are here my son," even though her eyes were hidden I could feel them bore into me. "There has been a break in the dimensional barrier." Chronos! That lying slime he said he would take care of this and now. "The child who walks the line of life and death is no more." How could that be? The Far Frozen were guarding him. They never fail."**

 **I pleaded with my mother to tell me more. She shook her head and repeated the phrase 'the one who walks the line of life and death is no more.' "Great Ananke I beseech you. Tell me more, what happened to the ghost child?" she looked down at me scowling as the word** ** _ἀπομωλύνομαι_** **appeared on the tablet. "What does that mean? Please mother we must know." one of her free hands pointed to inscription again before vanishing.**

 **I phased back to the council room. "Eldest, what has mother said about the disturbance," a brother asked floated up to me. I told him about her saying the ghost boy is no more. "What? How that can be?" I mentioned to them the writing on the tablet. "It has been decreed. We must bring Chronos in to answer for this." He vanishes to prepare to summon Chronos while I get everything ready for the trial.**


	8. Whited Sepulchers

**Chapter VIII: Whited Sepulchers**

 **Princess Adora**

"Easy Spirit," I told my steed as we arrived at the Black Pyramid. If the legends were true She-Ra would be no use here. There was no door leading in only strange hieroglyphs on the stone. "If I remember correctly the only way to enter is to say the word." Angella once told me the First Ones defeated the king using their knowledge. "That's it! Gnosis!" the wall slid back revealing the entrance to the temple. "I won't be long Spirit."

If I remember correctly, there should be a magic torch," I felt around until I found it and activated it. "That's..." I hear something. It's coming from outside, Hordak must have sent his goons here to get the part. "Let's give these clods a show," I said hiding in the shadows.

"Why did I have to accompany you here I hate the desert?" Octavia whined as I held in a laugh. Hordak always torments his cronies by sending them to places they hate. "How do we get inside there is no door."

I cleared my throat, "Beware mortals lest you face the king's curse," I said in my deepest voice. I always was good at throwing my voice and mimicking others.

"Curse huh?" Scorpia said as she ripped off apart the stones. "I'm not afraid of curses," she said as I went deeper into the pyramid.

 **Tucker**

"The Great One was definitely here," General Cryos said as we entered Vlad's mansion. There was a strange smell in the air like burnt hair and ectoplasm. "He put up quite the struggle it seems," he said noting the damage to the walls.

"There's quite a lot of radiation," I said looking at the Geiger counter. "Whatever Plasmius was building it he used it here. My heart sank as the thought Danny being blown to bits by an atom bomb. "What...," Sam slapped me in the back of head.

"Vlad is a fruit loop but even he wouldn't nuke his own house just get rid of Danny. Besides if it was a nuclear bomb the feds would all over him. He hates federal...," She looked down on the floor. "You might want to look...," a laugh echoed through the hall.

"Look who's playing _held_ , _"_ One of Vlad's pet vultures said as they swooped down to attack. Your _gayst kind_ is no...," General Cryos shot one of them his crossbow. "So you want to play rough," he clicked his tongue as his two wing men nodded and fired ghost rays from their eyes.

"Duck!" we hit the ground avoiding their attack. "I am going to turn you into Thanksgiving dinner if you don't tell me what happened?" Sam said grabbing the leader by the neck.

" _az s 'far mir tsu visn aun ir tsu gefinen aoy,"_ he said as she took an ectopistol and aimed at him. "Let's just say the boy is on a long trip," he said as he phased out of her grip and flew away.

"Come on they can lead us to Vlad," Sam said chasing after them.

 **Shadow Weaver**

"You said you had something to show me?" Hordak said as he entered my quarters. I conjured a spell showing the map of the planet. "I know what Etheria looks like." I zoomed into an area near the boundaries of the Whispering Woods.

"A rift in the dimensional borders was created for a short time there," Hordak studied and asked if could be from Eternia. "No my lord, Skeletor is too stupid to cast a spell like this. To be honest it is even beyond my skill." I could see the wheels in his head turning.

"Something that powerful could be useful. Take some Horde Troopers and see what is out there." I nodded and and left to prepare for the trip. "Oh and Weaver don't fail me," he said growling as I assured him that he would get what he wanted.

 **Vlad**

"Finally my dear you will be mine," I said staring at a picture of Maddie. With Daniel out of the picture I can, "Fudge crackers!" I hissed realizing that Jack and Maddie would get upset that their son is gone. I would need a way to get them off my back. "Yes, I will tell them that Danny was killed in a ghost attack," Not only would it get them off my back but also turn them against ghosts. "If he ever returns he will be hunted down." I am a genius.

" _Shef_ , we have a problem a _groys problem,"_ my ghost vulture, Anacletus, phased into the room with the rest of his geezer squad. "The boy's friends are snooping around. They might be on to you," he said nervously as I simply smiled and laughed. " _Oy vey_ , it's finally happening. He's starting to crack. Boss who's the president?" he asked thinking I was losing my mind.

"Let them snoop all they want. It's not going to bring Daniel back," I said looking out at the city. "Nothing will and once I begin my operation no one will question what happened." I took a sip of wine and smiled. "Now if you excuse me I have to call the cardinal and set up a funeral service for the poor kid," I said trying to act sad.

"What of the _kinderlekh,"_ Anacletus asked curiously. Let them come they need to let their emotions out if they are going to accept the loss of their friend.

 **Scorpia**

"How are we supposed to find this part," I asked Octavia as we searched the temple for it. All the boss said that the king guards it. "You would think...," I heard something it sounded like footsteps, "It came from over here," I walked towards the sound when I heard howling.

"Be warned mortals those desecrate my temple shall die!" the voice said again. It spooked us at first but now it's just annoying.

"Why don't you come out and fight your majesty," I taunted as I searched around the room for our would be king.

"You shall face damnation for your blasphemy."

"Blasphemy?" Octavia said as she snapped her fingers. Two Horde Troopers brought in a white horse. "Let us show our respect to the king by offering a sacrifice," she said as I prepared to sting the creature when a voice called out stop.

"Let him be," Adora came forward with a small blaster. "look what we found in the crypt- a rat," I said as she fired but I dodged it. "You two really think you can beat me. I wasn't top in my class for nothing." I signaled for Octavia to find something to throw at her. "Come on Scorpia, are you too cowardly to face me?" she said as I went to grab her but she flipped me on the back. "How fitting a scorpion in the...," she hit the floor as my cohort hit her with a old stone column.

"You know the typical punishment for treason is to be sent to Horde World," Octavia wrapped a tentacle around her ankles. "Pity Horde Prime is leaving for vacation but I am sure the king has something we can use."

I look at the wall and see a skull carved into it. "Bring her this way, we'll give her a wake up call," I said heading to another chamber.

 **Danny**

"My head," I moaned as I opened my eyes. "I must be hallucinating," I placed my hand on the ground only to find it's real. "Okay this isn't a vision." I looked around but couldn't find anything I recognized. Could Vlad have sent me to another dimension. "I need to...," I hear the sound of footsteps approaching. I climbed up a nearby tree and saw a group of goons head my way.

"Look up there in the tree," one of them said pointing my way, "You come down at once!" one of them order aiming some strange device at me. I tried to transform but something is blocking my powers. I will have to do this old fashioned way. They began to fire at me.

"Forget the First Order you guys are the Second Order," I said jumping on one of them and knocking them out. "You guys make Stormtroopers look good," I taunted picking up a stick. Two of them charged at me but a swift kick put them out commission.

One of them aimed a bola type weapon at me. I went to dodge but something was slowing my mind. I felt like I was in a fog. "You cannot resist me boy," a voice hissed as I tried to fight it. "Your will is no match for my magic," at that moment my body went limp. "Don't fight it child," I felt invisible chains wrap around me as I slipped into darkness.


	9. Far Far Away

**Chapter IX: Far Far Away**

 **Princess Adora**

"It's time to wake up," a voice sang as I slowly opened my eyes. I am in some kind of large glass tank. "You're lucky Horde Prime is on his holiday," Scorpia says as I look up and see her with Octavia looking down at me. "Thankfully the king had a way to deal with trouble makers."

My left ankle is shackled to the floor. The chain itself is short and the manacle appears to be one piece. Scorpia says the king loved trapping victims here and watch them suffer. "I've seen worse punishments than being in a glass box." Scorpia laughed saying that was only part one. She presses a button on the wall and the tank begins to fill with water.

"A pity we can't stay to watch you drown but we have a part to find," Octavia said as the tank is sealed. She laughed watching the water rising before leaving for another chamber in the pyramid. I stand up and look around for some way out but it seems hermetically sealed.

 ** **Anacletus (Lead Ghost Vulture)****

"I think saw them go this way," the girl said hoping we would lead them to the _shef._ Once she was gone and I motioned for my crew to come out.

"I hope _shef_ has a plan?" Æsc said adjusted his glasses. I told him that I was given instructions on what to do next. I take a piece of paper out of a tube. It said we were to sneak into the boy's house and take a _hemd_ from his closet. "what about _der gayst shrek_ and the parents they will be all over us?"

I remove my fez and take out a tuning fork like device. According to _shef_ it should disable the Fenton's toys. "First we need to steer the _kinderlekh_ away from here. Acacius, go distract them while we go get the goods." He looks at me and asks why does he have to do it.

"You're the fastest of the three of us. You can easily lead them a way." Acacius whined saying he always gets the hard jobs. " _Mir ton nisht hobn tsayt tsu biker_ if we don't do this now _shef_ will have our heads. _Itst geyn_!" he sighs and flies off. _"Got, vos ikh bin atatsht tsu di idyots?_ "

 **Kowl**

"Shouldn't you wait for She-Ra's friend?" I asked Bow as he mounted his horse. He said something was wrong her friend should be here by now. "At least you should tell the queen you're going," the archer shook his head and took off for the Fright Zone.

"Psst, Kowl," I heard a voice say as Loo-Kee raced into the room with a couple of Twiggets. I ask him how he got here so fast. "The Twiggets used their magic. Something happened outside the Whispering Woods." I tell him we need to tell the queen about it.

"We can teleport to the throne room," one of the Twiggets say as I swallow hard. I tell him I am not sure that is..." He snaps his fingers and in a flash we are in Angella's throne room

"Loo-Kee, what brings you to Brightmoon?" she asks as he bows before her. He asks if she saw the flash in the sky that happened awhile back. "Yes, I inquired to Madame Razz as what it could be but it was beyond even her knowledge."

"The Horde went to check it out. I saw Shadow Weaver and a couple troopers head that way" The Kon-Seal says nervously. "They found a person, a boy, in the crater. He tried to fight but they took him." Angella frowns and asks where they were headed. "It looked like towards the Fright Zone."

"We have to get him out of there. I will have Bow rescue him when he and She-Ra's friend go to...," I explain that he already left afraid something was wrong. "Then we can only hope he will find him."

 **Danny**

"Welcome to your new home," one of the tin cans said throwing me into a cell. I clenched my fist trying to summon my power but they were still out. Another stormtrooper wannabe looked at my fist and said I wasn't so tough now.

"You won't get away with this. My friends are already looking for me...," they laughed as they attached a collar to my neck and threw me to the ground. I glared at them as they all laughed at me before locking the door. I wanted to shout and call for help but I don't even know where I'm at. "Way to go Fenton, another fine mess you've caused," I sat down in the corner of the cell.

"It's not your fault. Hordak hates everybody," a female voice said from the wall. "What did you do get locked in here?" she asked curiously. I shrugged one moment I was in Vlad's mansion and the next I'm in some forest. "Vlad's mansion? I have never heard of such a place is it in one of the other kingdoms?"

"Kingdoms?" Maybe I was in the Ghost Zone after all. She explained that many kingdoms make up Etheria. "Etheria is it in the Ghost Zone?" the voice said she never of the Ghost Zone but that I was on Etheria. The truth started to sink in- I wasn't on Earth or the Ghost but somewhere completely foreign. "Great," I banged my head against the metal wall.

"You said your friends were looking for you?" That was when I had hope that I was somewhere I knew. They might not even know I am missing. "Don't worry a friend of mine is on his way to get us out of here. I'm Glimmer by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you. Even if I wish it wasn't here," Glimmer chuckles.

"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton," I said introducing myself. Glimmer assured me that when her friend comes she will make sure that I would be able to go home. "That would be nice."

 **Scorpia**

"Are sure we should enter? I mean it is said the king is buried inside...," Octavia quivered as I looked an ornate stone slab. Hieroglyphs identified it as the king's crypt. I don't believe in curses and if fin brain wants to stay out here she is more than welcome to do so.

I grabbed the large slab with my claws and tore it it off. We walked inside the room but to our shock found nothing. "For a crypt of a king it's very sparse," I admitted looking at the walls but they were blank. "Could this have been a trick?"

"I think I found something," Octavia shouted as I raced over to find a simple coffin on the floor. I threw the lid off but there was nothing inside not even a single bone. "You don't think someone else grabbed the piece long ago?" She asks as I punch the ground, "What was that?" She asked placing an ear to the ground.

"There is something underneath," I punched harder until a hole was created. I make it large enough for us to enter.

I got out an electric torch and explored the new room. The writing on the wall identified as the gates of the underworld. I was about to explore when Octavia called me to another corner. A large metal box lay beside the wall. I remove lid and smile and as found the next part of the weapon. "Hordak will pleased," I said removing it from the box.

"Look at this," Octavia pointed to the wall. I held the torch up to and smiled. It was telling where to go next. The Swamps of Despair. I activate a portal to the Fright Zone and tell her to hurry up as Hordak is waiting.

 **Jazz**

"What do you mean 'you don't know?'" I asked Sam as she explained that they lost Danny. They said the clues lead to Vlad's mansion and then nothing. "Well he has to be at Vlad's somewhere." Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Look all we know is that Danny and Vlad were fighting." That is hardly answer. I demand again to tell me everything she knew. "I wish there was more but there isn't. When we find something out we will let you...," a noise was heard coming from upstairs.

I slowly walk up to Danny's room and place an ear on the door. Voices could be here arguing about something in another language. I recognized them, they were Vlad's pet birds. Sam motions me to back away from the door but I want to find out what they there doing.

" _Bisl gerlz zol nisht arayntsyen,_ " I looked up and saw one of them staring at me. He growls and goes to attack but I run down the stairs. "We have an intruder!" he should as I take out the Fenton ant-creep stick and sending flying into the wall.

"We have what we came for let's get back to _shef_." The other two fly out but escape before I can attack. "Stop lollygagging," the third one grabs their unconscious comrade and fly away.

"I think we found a clue." I told her about the birdbrains in Danny's room but she had gone. "Looks like it's up to me to save him," I race down the lab to get a few things ready.

 **Author's Notes**

Here is a translation of what the vultures are saying:

Shef= Boss, in this case Vlad

hemd= Shirt

kinderlekh= Children

der gayst shrek= The ghost alarm  
 _  
_Mir ton nisht hobn tsayt tsu biker = We don't have time to bicker

Itst geyn = Lets go!

Got, vos ikh bin atatsht tsu di idyots= God why am I attached to these idiots?

Bisl gerlz zol nisht arayntsyen = Little girls shouldn't meddle


	10. Welcome to the Fright Zone

**Chapter X: Welcome to the Fright Zone**

 **Glimmer**

"Wake up your majesty," a voice said as I felt my chain being pulled. "You have a date with Modulok." They unlocked the door and forced me to my knees. "Come on!" they start to drag me away.

"Hey bucket brain!" Danny's voice called out as he threw a stone at the troopers. "Leave her alone!" They walk over and tell to be silent or else he would deal with Hordak. "No one hurts my friends," he continues to hurl rocks at them calling them names.

"Da...," was all I could get before the troopers tugged my chain to silence me. They aim their weapons at me but are ordered to stand down. "Danny, please don't have to do this. You don't know what they're capable of." He opens his mouth but I place a finger on his lips. "I'll be fine Danny I need you to...," the robots pull on my chain and drag me away to the lab.

"So nice of you to join us, _princess,_ " Entrapta says as she walks toward us. "Your job is done. We'll take it from here," The guards look at themselves before leaving. "Why don't you get comfortable," she removes the collar and wraps her tresses around me.

"I see we have a visitor," Modulok said smiling. I tell him he won't get away with this. "Oh don't worry about that. We are ready for whatever fool tries to rescue you." His assistant lays me on a metal slab placing manacles on my wrists and ankles. "Now to set up the device."

He sticks needles and electrodes in me. I shudder as he scaly hand touches my skin. Modulok says it will be all over soon. He turns to Entrapta as she activates the machine. I fell electricity flow into me forcing my powers to activate. I try to fight it but Entrapta just turns up the power.

"Sir it's working we're at 87%" she says pointing to the controls. The twisted monster smiles and orders her to power down. She throws the level as I fell the energy leave me. I am exhausted and barely keep my eyes open. She walks over to me with a needle. "Don't fight me," Entrapta says but I don't enough energy to move my eyes. She injects the needle into my neck as everything goes black.

 **Vlad**

"I see you were successful," I smiled as my vultures came into the room with one of Daniel's shirts. They tell me that they ran into some trouble. "Daniel's friends?" I ask as they shake their heads.

" _zeyn shveste_ r," Anacletus says as he explains they ran into Jasmine and she put quite a fight. That is natural as she is mourning. "Aren't you afraid she'll try something?" I assure them that whatever she does will not affect my plans. "Okay but I think you set at least prepare for any _modne gesheft_?"

"I will keep that in mind." They look at me and phases through the ceiling. Once they are gone I charge up an ectoblast and burn the garment. I took a deep breath, "Jack, Maddie I have terrible news. A ghost tried to attack me and Daniel jumped up to protect me." I closed my eyes as a tear fell from eye. "My personal physcican tried to save him but it was...," the phone begin to ring. "Oh ginger snaps," I compose myself and pick up the phone.

It was the cardinal. He told me he was sorry to hear about the boy's demise and would be happy to officiate the service. "What of the body?" he asks curiously. I told him that there was no body Daniel was disintegrated and all is left is his shirt. "Oh my, I see so it will be a memorial service then." I sigh, "I can see this is a taking a toll on you Mayor Masters. I will have my schedule emailed to you. Let me know what day it will be and do try rest your honor."

"Yes," I said hanging up looking out the window.

 **Netossa**

"This place is horrible," I said trudging through the marshes. Angella had sent us here to find some kind of part. "Why do they call it the Swamp of Despair?" I ask my friend, Perfuma as I shudder feeling something swim around my feet.

"The wights, they lead travelers deep into the swamp until it is impossible to find your way out." That didn't sound too comforting. "Don't worry, the plants here are my friends and they will help us." She knelt down and touched a small flower. "It says we are...," something grabbed her ankle and pulled under the water.

I take one of my nets and tie one end around my waist and the other to a tree. "That should keep me secure," I leaped into the murky water.

I could barely see anything in the stagnant pond. I see a form deeper down. Something told me it was my friend. She was trying break free of a vein that was wrapped around her neck. I pick up a sharp stone and head deeper into the darkness.

I signal for her to calm down as I begin to cut through the tendrils. I feel a tendril wrap around my ankle. Before it has time to trap me I cut myself free. They retreat letting go of Perfuma and we swim back the surface. I take a deep breath as we climb out of the water and onto land.

I rest my friend on the ground and perform mouth-to-mouth. Perfuma starts cough off water as she comes to. "Thank the First Ones," I sighed helping her sit up. "What happened I thought the plants were your friends?" She says the wights have possessed the plants. The flower was trap set by them. I notice she has something in her hand.

"I saw this on the floor," Perfuma says as I wash it in the water. It was an old key. Something tells me it's a clue leading us to our goal.

 **Tucker**

"Let me guess, Jazz didn't take it so well?" I asked as Sam reported back. She says that he is going to try to find Danny by herself. "You did tell we had this under control?"

"You know how she can be when Danny is danger." I sigh and ask her if she found anything at the Fentonworks. "The birdbrains stole one of Danny's shirts." Why would they take one of his shirts. "I am not sure but whatever they're up to is bad news. Any luck on what we found at the mansion?"

Whatever toy Vlad was using it emitted super ionizing radiation. She looks at confused. "Okay, ionizing radiation is radiation that is emits particles from the atom as it decays. We're talking UV, Gamma, and X-Rays. Now if you store your radioactive material in a magnetic field it will begin to heat up and start emitting particles at such a high speed that they break through the very fabric of reality." She mentions that's how the ghost portal works.

Before I could continue General Cryos came back from the Ghost Zone. "What did you find general?" Sam asks curiously. He says that sensors indicate that a portal was opened in the area of Vlad's mansion but it's impossible to find where it lead to. "Vlad was working on a randomizer of some kind right?"

My heart sank as I put the piece together. Sam grabs me by the collar and orders to try find out where he could have sent Danny. "That could be downright impossible. Danny could be anywhere in the multiverse. It could take forever to find him and...,"

"General would be the Infi-Map be able to find him?" Sam asked the yeti ghost. He said it might but we should be careful. Vlad could have set a red herring for us sending us somewhere far away. "It's worth the the risk. Come on."

 ** **Hordak****

"This is the one who was found at the site," Imp explained as we walked towards the cells. In one of them was a young man no older than 15. "Here he is," my loyal servant flew into the cell and tugged on his chain. "Hey you, you better listen you're in the presence of Hordak," the boy swatted Imp away with his hand.

"Not so cocky now?" I asked him as he stared into the corner. His clothes were strange not like anything I've seen on Etheria. "You're not from here are you? Where did you come from?" he remains silent. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Hey boss, I think a few centuries in the prison camps would change his tune," Imp said tugging on his chain. While that would be fitting it wasn't enough. I want this stranger broken and groveling at my feet. "Or maybe the Slime Pit. A bath in Horde Slime would make him obedient," the boy grabbed Imp by the neck. "Boss! Boss!" Imp calls out as I turn my arm into a claw and pull the boy to me.

"You need to learn your place," I said forcing him to his knees. I change my other arm into a cannon. He doesn't look up at me. I blast him the chest forcing him to hit the wall. He tries to get up, "Still defiant...," I was about blast him again when Modulok came racing in.

"My lord we're ready," he says eagerly as I turn away from the boy and head to the lab. "Horde Prime's present is ready." I notice he has Angella's daughter secured on a slab. "Thanks to the princess' _cooperation_ we have the means to wipe the rebels from face of the universe." At last victory would be mine.

"I will alert Prime immediately. I have new task for you." I tell him of the boy in the cell. He has great power and I want them to be used for the Horde. "Do what you will pry them but I want him alive," the scientist nods and says he will get on it. "Excellent."

 ** **Jazz****

"It is with great sadness that I come before you. Today one of our sons has passed away...," Vlad said standing in front of city hall. "Young Daniel gave his life protecting me from...," I couldn't take anymore of the creep's feigned sympathy.

"Here it is," I said opening a closet revealing the newly rebuilt Ecto-Skeleton. "Just the thing I need. It's a good thing mom fixed the neural interface," I open the hatch and step inside. "Now let's see if we can find Danny," I switch on the Ecto-scanner and pick up a signature. I enter the coordinates into the suit. It flies into the ghost portal following Danny's signal.


	11. Where There is Hope

**Chapter XI: Where There is Hope**

 **Bow**

"I don't like being here either," I calmed Arrow down as we arrived at the gates of the Fright Zone. I've heard enough stories from Adora about this place to give me nightmares for years. A direct entry would be too foolish. Hordak would overwhelm and capture us in a heartbeat. "There has to be an easier way," I take out a pair of binoculars. "There's a service port." Probably used to by the Horde as a quick escape in case of an invasion. "That's where we'll enter."

I hide my steed and carefully make way across the gates to the port. "Did you hear we finally have the ultimate weapon to destroy the rebels" I heard a trooper say as a couple of them walk out of the port. They mentioned something how the Whispering Woods would be annihilated.

"It's a pity that they all will be banished to Limbo. I was hoping to...," I shot an arrow into the sky. "What was that?" the power up their weapons and begin to search for me. This was my chance to surprise them. "it looks like it was...," an electro arrow disables the robot.

"Show yourself rebel!" his superior said aiming his weapon but another arrow pierced him and fell.

"Hope you don't mind me borrowing your clothes," I said taking his armor. It will be easier for me to sneak in with this armor. I place the helmet on my head and approached the port. There was some kind of scanner. A probe shoots out and connects to the armor.

"Trooper CX33 identified. Please report to the throne room," a voice said as probe retracted and the port opened.

 ** **Skulker****

"I am not sure about this. The general said it could be a trap," The goth girl said as they made their way toward the north. They were heading to the Far Frozen. No doubt to retrieve that blasted Infi-Map. I send the info to Vlad so he can deal with it.

"What the?!" Something popped up on my scanners. It was that foo'ls Ecto-Skeleton. "I thought it was totaled unless..." I swallowed hard as I realized what this meant. "Impossible! That device should fried his molecules." I enter the code for Vlad's com line.

"What is it Skulker, I am busy preparing a...," I tell him about sensing the Ecto-Skeleton. A wave of obscenities poured from Plasmius' mouth. "NO NO NO! It can't be! Get back here!" I ask him about the others. "I don't care get back here NOW!"

"Fine," I said signing off but before he left I send out a Skull-Bot to keep an eye on the others. "This way Plasmius can't accuse me of shirking my duties," I activate the portal generator on my gauntlet and arrive at the mansion.

"How could this be?" Vlad said throwing a vase into the air and blasting it to bits. "Technus said it would work. I should have known better than to trust that two-bit hack!" he took a deep breath and calmed down. "I should have known that this would happen." he sat down at his desk and massaged his temples. "All I ask is to rule this town without interference is that so much to ask?"

"Do you think it's time to use Project Pollux?" I asked him as he looked up at me and shook his head. He said now was not the time but soon. He asks me about the others. "They're heading to the Far Frozen. They think they can use the Infi-Map to find the whelp," I show him the feed from my Skull-Bot.

"How adorable, they think they can track him," he orders to continue tracking them and keep up on any updates. I nod and leave to continue tracking the children.

 ** **Princess Adora****

"There has to be a way out," I said as looking at my prison. The water was filling up fast. I knew the first thing was not to panic. I start breathing to relax and keep me focused. I look down at the chain around my ankle. I take a deep breath and swim to the floor. I grab the chain and start pulling. The chain is too strong and won't move. "Okay," I said breaching the surface. I look around at the tank trying to find a joint but it's all solid. The legends weren't kidding when they said the king was cruel.

I see my sword not far from here. I take a breath and dive back into the water. I reach out from my weapon but the chain is too short. The water is continue to rise and if I don't get out soon I'll be a goner. I head for the surface again. I take some more breaths and try to think. "This glass is pretty thick it would take something..." an idea came to me. The heels on my boots are made from pure grade Etherian steel. I dive into the water again remove my left boot.

I begin to the strike it against the glass. It doesn't do anything at first but after few hits the glass begins to crack. I look up and see the tank is almost full. I need to focus on getting out. I try to calm myself down and continue striking the glass. It begins to crack and finally shatters. I take several deep breaths as the water rushes out into the room.

I rest for a second looking around the tomb. "They're probably long gone by now." I take one of the shards of glass and use to pull my sword to me. Once I have it in my grasp I use it to cut the chain. I slowly get to my feet and climb up to the ledge.

I stared at the hieroglyphics on the wall. I am a little rusty but I think it says there is a secret passage not far from here. I make a hash mark on the wall as a reference in case I get lost. "It said fifty steps to the left in the main hall." I follow the directions and find what looks like a secret panel. I use my sword as a lever and pull it out. "Yes," I crawl into the passage and make my way to the outside.

 ** **Danny****

"Come on work powers! Work!" I hissed trying to phase the collar off me but something is blocking my powers. "Damn!" I try to pull at the collar when two of those guards come up to my cell. They look at me, "what are you looking bucket heads?"

"Look who's finally talking," one of the says I glare at him. "What's wrong no more insults," one of the grabs my chain and pulls me to the front of the cell. "Maybe now you will tell us what we want to know," they get out their weapons but someone orders them to stand down.

"I think I might be able to get him to talk," a beautiful woman with bright violet eyes walked in the room. She was dressed in a blue battle suit with a purple skirt. "You have made quite the impression here," she knelt down and stared into my eyes. There was something entrancing about her. "Let's get you out of the cell," she motions for the guard to open the door.

She walks into the cell, "Let's get you free," her red and blue hair begin to move and form tendrils. They grab the chain and release it from the floor. "Maybe we can find somewhere more comfortable," she leads me down the hall to what seemed to some kind of lab.

She points a seat and motions me to sit. My mind is screaming at me to resist but it's not reaching my body. I sit down and am suddenly strapped tight. "Hey what's going on?" I said trying to break free. The woman laughs saying this is just so I don't run away.

"Is this the patient," a demonic being enters the room. He had blood red skin and claws for hands. "I don't see what so special about him," his large cat like eyes looked into mine. I try to break free, "Entrapta darling why don't you help him out."

"With pleasure," her tresses wrapped around my body tightly, "It's best if you don't struggle," she says laughing. I try to break free but her is hair is like pythons and the more I move the tighter they get. The demon tells her that if I am not going to cooperate other methods might be needed.

He take a needle from a metal tray, "I would calm down if you want to stay awake," he walks over to me and injects it into my arm. I feel my body go numb, "just rest," a voice says a wave darkness washed over me.

 ** **Frostbite****

"I still don't like this idea," Tucker said as we entered the reliquary. Sam told him that this might be the only way to find Danny. "Yeah but...," she walks up to the chest containing the Infi-Map and gently takes it out. She hands it Mr. Foley and says to meet her in the throne room. "Where are you going?"

"I want to ask Frostbite something. I'll be there soon," once he is out of sight she shuts the door to reliquary. I ask her what is wrong. "You've has experience with portals to other realms before. What are the chances of us finding Danny?"

I sigh and tell her even with my knowledge I am not sure. "If Tucker's right and Vlad found a way to banish the Great One to some random dimension and time. I'm not sure if even the map could find him." She looks at me for a second and says he could just lost in time somewhere. "That is a possibility but we don't know for sure."

"Sure, that's it," she opens the door and tells me that I am genius. She races out mentioning something about knowing the beings who know all about certainty.

"I want you to follow her." I tell one of the guards as he salutes me before taking off.

 ** **Queen Angella****

"We think we may have found our first clue," Netossa says holding up the object so I can see it. I warn her to be careful the traps only get worse the deeper you go. "Trust me your majesty the less time we have to spend in this disgusting place the better." she signs off as Kowl enters the room.

"Have you found something?" I ask him as he flies up to the throne. He says that he found that he found a book of rare astronomical phenomena and found something similar to the blast that was seen. He opens up to a chapter about Interdemisnonal bursts. The blast that was seen above the planet earlier was similar to a space-time burst. "Space-time burst?"

"Yes an area of space of time is heated to a point where it bursts," he explains it's like placing a sealed pot of water on the fire. "The energy builds and boom space and time are ripped apart." I asked him if he knows that Bow had made to rescue Glimmer. "I think he did why do you ask?"

"I received word from the twiggets. They said there was a boy found at sight of the even," Kowl's eyes grew wide and asked how he could have survived that. "I am not sure but I fear the Horde has him now. I will not let them harm an innocent being," Kowl says that he get a message to Bow to find the boy. "All they said is that he was dressed in strange clothes and had black hair."

The Kolian flies off to deliverer the message. My heart goes out to that poor creature suffering in Hordak's clutches and hope that we can reach him in time.


	12. Curiosity

**Chapter XII: Curiosity**

 **Vlad**

I phased down to the lab where the portal was kept. A figure emerges from it. "I don't know how you manage to get back here but I won't let you ruin my plan," I fire an ecto blast at the suit. He tries to block it but is too slow. That is odd for the boy even on the verge of defeat he can usually block a simple attack. The pilot tries to get in a defensive position. I could tell this wasn't the boy. "I must applaud you. It's a charming rouse and I admit I almost fell for it," The fighter fires a laser beam at me but I go intangible.

"What did you do with him?" a voice asks from the speaker on the suit. I raise an eyebrow at the statement. "Did you hear me Vlad?" That voice is familiar. The driver aims the weapon at me again and asks where is Danny.

"Dearest Jasmine," the driver backed up. "I do not know what you are talking about. Daniel died defending me," the face shield rises up revealing the girl. She says I am lying and Danny is here. How could she have sensed that. "Aren't you clever." I charge up an ecto blast sending her into the wall. "You know too much my dear and must be taken care of."

"You harm me Vlad and I swear every agency in ten mile radius will be on you. They...," I remove her from the armor. "Let go of me you sick perverted Fruit Loop!" Such language Jasmine and here I was going to help you. "Go ahead Plasmius kill me!" she struggles to get free. I am not going kill you what kind of person do you take me for.

I phase through the floor to the bottom level of my mansion. She looks around and asks what is this. "Technically it is sub basement EE789 but you can call it Lethe." I open up a cell door and throw her in it. She says that others will come for her. "I am afraid that no one will know you're here," I lock the door and phase back up the lab. "Ta darling."

 **Catra**

"Hello Shadow Weaver," I called out sneaking into Horror Hall. I smiled as I quietly entered her personal quarters. She had shelves filled with books and scrolls. "I wonder what you have here," I gently removed a book on ancient maps.

I flip through the pages until I find one labeled, 'Major Relics.' It points out all where all the ancient artifacts are kept. I find a passage on the catacombs. According to legend that is where the next part of Hordak's toy can be found and I...

"Shadow Weaver?" Mantenna's voice says as I hide in the shadows. The fool looks around, "I thought I saw someone in here." He extends his eyes, "Catra? What are you doing in..." I dart out and cover his mouth. He looks at me confused. I tell him that Hordak had ordered me to find information on where the next item can be found. "Doesn't he know where it is?" he asks as I remove my hand. "You're not looking for the item are you?"

"I am but not for Hordak," I tell him I plan to collect the pieces myself and get rid of Hordak. He gasps. "Don't you get tired of being his punching bag?" If I can get the parts I can take control of the Horde and finally conquer is this planet. "What if I promise you a place of power?" He can command my armies.

He smiles and asks where the next part can be found. I point out the area on the map. "The catacombs but it is forbidden." I am not scared of some old myth. They only say that to protect the piece. He looks at the map and asks what he can do. "Meet me outside the Fright Zone in a hour," he says he will be there.

 **?**

"Get back here Plasmius!" the new girl yelled at the top her lungs. "Vlad!" I tell her it won't do her no good these cells are sound proof. "Who said that," she looks around the area. I tell her I am three cells down from here. "Who are you?" she asks trying to see me.

"I don't have a name," she asks why didn't my parents give me a name. Thee only 'name' I've been given is Experiment DDP786 or 'mistake' and 'wretch' when I don't do as I am told. She introduces herself as Jazz, "names don't matter here." If Vlad placed you down here it's so no one would find her.

"Don't worry my friends will be here and set us free," I laugh no one knows we're down here. There is not even a floor plan for this place. "You shouldn't give up hope. We've dealt with Vlad before," That maybe true but no one escapes from here- not alive anyway. "How long have you been down here?" I tell as long as I can remember, "don't you have a family? They must be worried about you?" I don't have anyone. "The he took when you were..." her voice stops afraid to say the word.

"Please I don't want to talk about it," I tell her coldly as a tear rolls down my face.

 **Hordak**

"Finally, what do you have to show me," Horde Prime said excitedly. I tell him that Modulok has a new weapon that can destroy our enemies once and for all. "Excellent, I expect the Rebellion to be no more when I return from Tropica," I assured him that when he gets back Etheria will be his. "Wonderful," Prime said signing off.

"I might even return to Eternia," I smiled thinking of ridding myself of that miserable rat Skeletor. Imp came flying into the room excitedly. "What is the meaning of this?" he says he has something important to show me. "It better be," I clench my fist as he presses a button on the arm of my throne.

An image of Catra sneaking around Horror Hall plays before me. She mentions finding the next part herself and trying to dethrone me. "She and bug brain are planning to...," I slam my hand on the arm creating sparks. "I say we declaw her." No we'll let her play her game. I order him to follow them from afar and do whatever he can to stop them. "Yes boss," he takes off.

A group of Horde Troopers walks into the room, "I want you to go into the kingdoms and round up any Rebels." We'll herd them into the Whispering Woods and then destroy them once and for all. It will be the ultimate example to any who dare to oppose me.

The leader steps up and salutes me, "Yes Lord Hordak! Come on let's go." I watch as the troops leave. There is something about one of them seems off. He looks around the room before leaving. I merely shake if off as just being upset with the treason of the Manx.

 **Sam**

"Hello?" I swing the massive doors open and enter the temple. I took out a flashlight from my pocket to light the way. "No wonder the Observants are so cheerful." The main hall of was decorated with mosaics of various historical events. One depicted the fall of the Roman Empire; another showed the fall of the Soviet Union. The inscription at the bottom read _Nemo fata fugient_ _–_ no one escapes fate.

"Who is there?" a voice calls out as I duck behind a corner. An Observant enters the room. He is dressed in armor and carrying a sword. "Who dare desecrate our mother's home?" he scans the room, "your signature it's different it's not that of a ghost." He continues to search for awhile but finding nothing leaves.

"That was close," I said coming out of hiding. I come to a series a ornate doors. Carved on them are various kings and emperors in various states of decay. "I'll have to see who their decorator is," I find a door not like the others. It was made of gold and showed two Observants kneeling. "Jackpot," I open the door just enough to walk in. "Hello anyone home?" on the floor was a pedestal. I step on it causing the room to flooded by green light.

"Who dares invoke the goddess of fate?" a voice called out an image of a six armed ghost appeared in front of me. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold. "You are not a child of mine," she said sternly, "you are still an inhabitant of earth. No mortal has set foot in here in eons," her features soften. "I am Ananke, what is it you desire?"

"My name is Sam," I told the ghost as bravely as I could. "I want answers. My friend Danny is a gone. I want to know is he alive?" the ghost pointed to a stone tablet in her middle left hand. A word written in Greek magically appeared on it- _ἀγνώριστος._ "What is that?" the ghost says it's unknown. "Unknown? What is unknown? That Danny is alive or dead?" Another word, παλιγγενεσία, appeared on the tablet. "What is that now?" 

Before the ghost could answer an Observant rushed into the room. "You! You're the ghost child's friend. How dare you desecrate the sanctuary." Some of the armed Observants swarm into the room and tackle me to the ground. "Take her to main chamber and prepare for trial," he tells them as they shackle me and lead me out of the room.

 **Princess Adora**

"I see light up ahead," I said as I finally reached the exit. I arrive on the surface of the pyramid and slide down to the ground. I look down at the ground and noticed my shadow moved. "How long was I in there?" I slowly get to my feet and give a whistle.

Spirit comes out of hiding and nuzzles me. I tell I am find and just need to rest for a second. He nuzzles my hand trying to get my attention. I ask him what's wrong. He looks off to the east. "There is nothing but the...Fright Zone." I promised Bow I would go with him to resew Glimmer. "He must be worried," I slowly get to my feet and hold up my sword, "For the Honor of Grayskull!"

The power of the ancients fills my body giving me strength. The wisdom of the First Ones and the magic of the Crystal Castle enters my mind and soul transforming me into She-Ra. The same energies fill Spirit turning him into Swift Wind. "Let's go Swifty our friends need us."


	13. Quid Est Veritas?

**Chapter XIII: _Quid Est Vertias?_**

 **Bow**

"You heard Hordak! Move out!" the leader shouted as his troops salute him and rush to out to defend their master. I was able in the rush to sneak away and make my to prisons to rescue Glimmer.

"Glimmer you here?" I call out as quietly as I can but I get now answer. "Glimmer!" I call out again when I hear something. I hide in the shadows and watch as couple troopers make their way to cell. They open the door and walk into the cell.

"Aren't you going to make fun of us?" one of them asked as they lifted be a boy into the air. "Why don't you close your eyes and wish for powers again?" They kicked and punched him laughing as he tried to break free.

I take out an electro-arrow and aim it at the chrome domes. It hits them in their chest disabling them. I walk up to the cell and ask him if he's okay. "Yeah...," he coughs up some blood. "Are you Glimmer's friend?" he asks I walk up to him and remove the collar from his neck.

"Yes, my name is Bow," I introduce myself. The child says his name Danny and knows what happened to her. He says some monsters came took her away. He points down the west corridor. "That leads to the labs. Stay close to me Danny." I hand him the stun rod and motion for him follow me.

 **Tucker**

"Where do you think she went?" I asked Frostbite worriedly. He scanned the horizon and said that there is nothing in that direction just emptiness."

"Not quite," the voice of Clockwork said as the ghost of time appeared before us. "She is headed towards the Temple of Observants," he says grimly. "She thinks they can give her a clear answer as to where young Danny is," Frostbite says it would take awhile to...

"What's wrong?" I ask as the yeti ears perk up. He says we're being spied on." He leaps into the air sends a strange device diving to the floor. It kind of resembled a skull with video cameras for eyes.

"Vlad is watching us," the old ghost said as he transformed into a child. "He knows we're looking for Danny. Frostbite can you send a squad of your troops in the oppisite direction?" Frostbite nodded as he gave out a whistle to his forces.

"Head south towards Skulker's Island," he shouts as they salute him and take off. Once they were out of sight Clockwork pressed a button on his staff opening a portal and motioned for us to go through it.

I look to Frostbite before I slowly walk through the portal with the yeti and time ghost followed ,before the portal closed.

 **Perfuma**

"I am glad to be out that terrible swamp," I said as I felt sold ground beneath me again. We stop to rest momentarily before heading back to the castle. "Did Angella know anything the key?" She said that the queen thought it might lead us to the next piece but we better be careful as they could be more traps.

I look around, making sure, we are not being followed and give a whistle. In a flash of light a group of twiggets appeared before us. "We got your call, what's wrong?" the tallest one of them asked. I told them about finding the key. Netossa hands him the key and he examines it. "I think I know where this goes but becareful."

"Where does it lead to?" Netossa asks curiously. He tells us that leads to a secret entrance into catacombs. She paled at that and asked if he meant the forbidden catacombs. He nods and says that if we follow it to be careful as the dead guard their secrets and will come after any intruders. He tells us to head north until we find a lone tombstone. There will be a keyhole on it that fits the key. "We better get going before Hordak finds out what we're doing." she says as as we wave good bye to the twiggets and head out.

 **Head Observant**

"Oh eldest one, we bring this human before you for judgment," one of the brothers said as they brought before the ghost child's friend. "She has desecrated the holy of holies and must be punished" he says as the gaurds bring her closer to me.

"Don't I get a chance to defend myself," she asks as the guards forces her to kneel before me. I tell her there is no need to hear anything from her as we shall see her sin. I snapped my finger making a screen appear. It showed her sneaking into the sanctuary. "Look I had a good reason to I needed to know...,"

"The only thing you should _know_ is that you are charged with sin of sacrilege. You must pay for it." I turn to the assmebly. "Brothers you have seen for yourselves the evidence." They talk among themselves. The girl says this is crazy. "This is the will of Ananke, our mother," I correct her. She says if that is true than we know that we are bound to fail in this. "If that be our lot."

"Oh first born of fate, we have reached a verdict," the foreman says standing up. "We have found Samantha Juliet Manson guilty of sacrilege and blasphemy and for that must bay the ultimate price." The girl turns pale as they lead off to her fate.

 **Kowl**

"I'm not sure how far I can take you. Hordak's dark magic protects the Fright Zone," Loo-Kee said as the Horde's base came up on the horizon. "There are probably spies watching us now," I swallowed hard looking around. I thought I heard a twig snapped behind us.

"Well I guess we better..." I look up and see She-Ra heading our way. She asks me what I am doing so far from Brightmoon. "The queen wants me to deliver a message to Bow in the Fright Zone." She asks me what's going on. "The twiggets reported the Horde captured a boy. I have to alert him...," she points down the ground as a squad of troopers march out towards the Whispering Woods.

"I'll tell Bow you go help our friends in the woods. Warn them that Hordak is coming this way," I turn to Loo-Kee for shrugs. "It's okay Kowl I will make sure Bow gets the message. You need to help our friend," I nod and wish her luck as we head toward the woods.

 **Clockwork**

"is this what I think it is?" Mr. Foley said as came up to the doors to massive temple. I nod, "So this were the one eyes hang out." I warn to hold his tongue as we on sacred ground. "I thought you didn't believe in fate?" I tell while I do believe or even care what their mother thinks we still need to tread carefully.

"Chronos look," Frostbite says noticing a red flag on the top of the temple. I tell them we need hurry as they trying Sam. "For what?" She entered their temple without permission and desecrated it. Before he can say another word I walk up to the door and move the hands on my staff to much the mural on the door.

The massive doors begin to glow revealing the inside of the temple. Tucker looks and says there is no one there. "They are in the main chamber." I open a portal and motion them to follow me.

"Who dares invade this sacred place?" a voice yells as the Head Observant turns around to face. "Chronos what is the meaning of this?" I tell I have come to retrieve Ms. Manson. "You are too late, she is being dealt with as we speak."

"Oblivious as ever," Frostbite hands Tucker something and nods. "I think what you need is a time out," I freeze time. "You will find Sam in the arena in the back of the temple," I open a portal as Tucker runs through it .


	14. Tragedy Unveiled

**Chapter XIV: Tragedy Unveiled**

 **Hordak**

"This had better be worth it," I told Octavia as she lead to where Scorpia is waiting for us. In the center of the room stood her cohort with the part from the tomb. "Excellent, another part of the puzzle. Soon I will crush the rebels once and...," a trooper walked into the room and saluted me.

"A million pardons oh wise and merciful Hordak but one of the prisoners have escape," My eyes glowed with power as I transformed my arm and blasted him to bits. Scorpia and Octavia stared in terror for the own lives.

"What are you two fools doing? GO STOP THEM!" I am at them causing them to scatter. My plans could be ruined. I brought up an image of the cells on the screen. "So our mysterious guest has gone. He will soon learn that here I rule."

 **Vlad**

"Your limo is ready Mayor Masters," my butler said as the alarm on my console went off. I raced to the computer to see what's going on.

Skulker's little toy was destroyed and we've lost track of Daniel's friends. "DAMN THEM" I slam my fist on the desk. "I should have known to leave this mission to that oaf!" I took a breath and calmed down. "No matter, I have other ways to find him.

I search for their heat signatures in the Ghost Zone Nothing comes up until I reach the southwest of the Zone. Why are they there my research shows there is nothing there but emptiness. Then an idea hit him, it's the perfect place to rid myself of them once and for all.

I open the portal and summon Skulker, "I told you that my sku...," I grab him the neck and throw him to the ground. I tell him that toy was destroyed and I nearly lost them. "That's good boss that means you found them, right?" I take a breath and release him.

"This is your last chance at redemption hunter. Find them and destroy them. I don't care how you do it just as long as it can't be traced to me." The hunter's eyes lit up with sadistic glee. He asked if I wanted proof of their demise. "Bring me their skulls," He smiles before heading back to the Ghost Zone. Once he is gone I teleport outside.

 **Netossa**

"What a dreary place," Perfuma says looking at the ground. "There is no life here," she shuddered. When there is no life it affects her. I tell her that we are almost here and it will be worth it. "I hope so," she said as we came to the boarder of the desert.

"Look," I pointed to a lone stone in the middle. There were skeletons strewn across it as if they were guarding it I slowly walk over to it. "Gently," I remove one of the skeletons and place the key in the lock. The stone begins to glow and the ground separates revealing the entrance the catacombs.

We stare into the darkness before I take an electric torch and enter the tombs. "Who's buried here anyway?" From what I could understand the prisoners of Hunga during the Harpy Wars. Thousands of innocents were sacrificed to Hunga's thirst for blood. When the battle was finished the Etherians took what they could find of the dead and...A sound reaches my ears. "What is it?" I hear the sound of bones clanking together.

"Who dares disturb the dead!" a pair of yellow eyes shone as the form of an army of skeletons march towards us. They were dressed in armor and robes and held clubs and swords.

I signal Perfuma to get behind as I take one of my nets and fashion it into a whip. The dead began to charge but I take out with my weapon. They crumble into piles but moments later reform. I hear Perfuma scream. I turn around and see they have Perfuma captured. "Let her go," I see a ledge above us. "I said let..her..go," I swing my whip and bring the rocks crashing down on the skeletons. "Grab one of the swords. We're going to need them."

 **Jazz**

"Plasmius come back here! You hear me!" I shout but there is no response. "There has to be a way out of here," I stand up on the stone slab and examine the ceiling. My 'neighbor' says there is no way out from here and no one will ever find us. "We'll see about that," I notice a screw loose. "Well what do we have here," it's loose enough that I can remove it with my hand.

I jump up and crawl into the space. "What are you doing," my neighbor asks as I climb down into he cell. "If Vlad finds out he'll kill us both," I remind her that she told me that no one can hear us down here. I walk up to her and undo her bonds. "

"Now come on, I have a brother to...," my jaw drops as I get a good a look at her. She was the spitting Dani. She tells me that she'll explain later. "Fair enough," I boost her up to the ceiling and help her before crawling up myself. "You've been here before, which way to we go?"

 **Queen Angella**

"Have you found the spell uet? I ask Madame Razz as she looks through her books trying to find a spell to deal with the invading Horde Troops. She picks up and scroll and smiles saying she has it.

"Rizzle Razzle Light and Dazzle make these bot frazzled," she waves her hand and the robots begin to short out. "I can't believe it worked," I tell her she be proud later tight now we need to go. "Right come on Broom," she grabs her friend as we make our way to secret exit.

Madame says she's never seen so many troops since the Horde took Bright Moon. "I know Hordak must be planning big," I tell her as we arrive at the other end. "We need to warn the other kingdoms," we arrive at the other end of the Whispering Woods.

"Your majesty your majesty!" Kowl says flying towards us. "I see you already found out about the Horde coming," he says landing in front of us. I ask him if he got the message to Bow. "She-Ra is on her way to the Fright Zone to help him. Thank the First Ones the child will be okay. "I suggest we go to Mytstcor Castaspella should be able to help us."

"I agree, let's move out!"

 **Danny**

"You said they were taking to Modulok's lab," Bow says as leading the way. "I just hope that monster hasn't down anything to her." My mind races back to when I was in that horrible lab.

"Specimen is a human hybrid of unknown origin," the demon said as I tried to break free. "Struggle all you want boy you're not going anywhere!" he taunts me as his assistant smiles and strokes my face with her hair.

I open my mouth to speak but they did something to my voice. "You're kind of cute when you can't shoot your mouth off." she laughs as I strain to scream but nothing comes out. I tell myself it is all a nightmare again. What was that when Jazz said about dreaming you can't read in a dream.

"Entrapta lets take a blood sample," he says as I snap back to the present.

"You okay Danny?" Bow asks concerned. I nod telling him it's just bad memories. "You won't have them much longer. A friend of mine is coming to get us and we'll be..." I cry out as something hits my shoulder.

"You're not got anywhere," the voice of Hordak says as I look up and see ourselves surrounded by troopers. "Guards take the rebel to the dungeons." two of the robot salute him and drag him off. "As your my friend you have a date with the Slime Pit.

"NO HE'S JUST A BOY!" Bow shouts as they restrain him. "TAKE ME INSTEAD!" he calls out as two robots grab me and chain me up. Hordak laughs saying I'm a prisoner of the Horde. "STAY STRONG DANNY!" was the last thing I heard him say.


	15. Misdirection

**Chapter XV: Misdirection**

 **She-Ra**

"Are you okay She-Ra? You've been silent for quite awhile?" Swifty asks me as I tell him I was just thinking about Kowl said about the Horde capturing a young boy. "It is horrible how the Horde hurts the innocent," I tell him it's not but something Light Hope showed me. "You think they might be connected?"

"Now is not the time," I tell him as I point out a desolate patch of the land nearby. He asks why we are stopping here. "If remember correctly there is a secret entrance to the Fright Zone nearby. Few knew it existence save those who labored to create it.

The stench from the slime swamp hit my nose as we landed. That dreadful place is not far from here and just smelling it brought back a flood of awful memories. I shook the horrors from my mind as I walked over to large outcropping. I wipe the dust revealing a large metal door. "I hope the code hasn't changed," I enter in a number on a keypad. An electronic voice welcomed Adora back to the Fright Zone as the doors open. 'Stay here Swfty I shouldn't be long."

 **Tucker**

"It feels like I've been walking for hours," I said stopping to rest for moment. "How do they know where to go without a map." I look around for some clues when I heard a woman's voice in my head. It asked if I was looking for the 'goth girl?' "Who are you?" she says she's a guide and can lead me to Sam. "How do I know this isn't trick. Those one eyed doofuses might have set it up to catch intruders.

"I will not deceive you Mr. Foley but you must obey me." she warned me as I agreed to follow you. "Good, you are not far from where you want to be." I ask her which way do I go, "walk a little farther until you come across three doors. One of made gold, another stone, and last one wood." I ask her if she can just give me directions like a GPS. "Do not mock me," all right I get the picture.

I walk down the hall until I come to the three doors exactly like she said. "Okay voice lady which one do I pick?" she says to walk towards the first door. I approach the ornate when an image enters my mind. Sam's body was laying lifeless on the ground as an Observant holding severed head. "Oh my Jobs?" I screamed in my head "Sam is..." the voice says to back away. Slowly the image faded and I was back before the doors. "Was that necessary?" I ask my so called 'guide.'

"It was to teach you. Here is how you will find the way. Think of an arrow," What does that mean. I stare at the doors trying to figure out what she meant.

"I remember Lancer saying some thinkers saw time as an arrow." If that is true then the second door must be the future unknown. "Going in there is like gambling- who know what I'd see." If that is true then the one left is," I placed my hand on the stone. Though it looked like it weighed a ton it actually moved easily

"Finally, you one eyed jerks have decided to end me," the familiar voice of my friend. I race up to her, "Tucker is that your thank goodness," I remove the hood that is over her head. "How did you even know where to come?" I told her GPS. "Very funny," Let's get out of...,"

In front of us were countless doors. "uh Ms. Guide Voice?" I called out but there was no answer. Sam looks at me weirdly. "I'll tell you about it later."

 **Mantenna**

"I am not sure we should be here," I told Catra as we snuck into the catacombs. The walls were decorated with skulls. "Maybe this is just a trick. The...," Catra grabs me by the neck and tells me if I don't shut up I will be joining them. "Gotcha."

"According to this book, we should look for a look crossed swords," she reads from the tome she stole of Weaver. "You search the west and I'll go east," she said swallowed hard and ask her if that was truly necessary. "We will find it sooner if we split up." I was about to say something but the look in Catra's eyes told me to leave it be.

I walk down a corridor trying not to look at the thousands of skulls glaring at me. "There's...nothing...here...but.." I heard something moving. "Who's there?" I shouted out "I am an agent of Hordak...," I scanned the area but saw nothing.

"The fool thinks he's brave," a voice taunted me as I glared and told him that I could blast him to oblivion. The voice laughed saying that one can't kill what is already dead. I told him I don't believe in ghosts. "Then you'll never where to find the crossed swords.' How did it know about that. "Well bug boy?"

 **Skulker**

"When I get find I will skin them all!" I muttered under my breath as I scanned the area. "Why does Vlad even think they went this way?" there was nothing here but emptiness. "I could be hunting the ghost child but instead I'm...," one of alarms went off. "Well what do we have here," Two life forms due south.

I prepare to send out a skullbot but Plasmius' words come back to me. He wants me to find them not my trackers. It's always the hard way with him.

"Computer, calculate most likely...," something hit me and threw me to the ground. Two yeti ghost have me pinned. "You picked the wrong ghost to mess with," I fire an ecto missile at them allowing me to stand up. "I will have have your...," an icicle hits my left arm severing it from the rest of my armor. "You fur balls got lucky!" I said about to attack when Plasmius' voice came through the comlink.

"Skulker! Where are you? Have you found Daniel's friends," he shouts impatiently. I told him that I was close to it. "Then why haven't you left to follow them?" I roll my eyes and fire an ectonet trapping one of the fools. I inform Vlad that I have a clue. "I want them done away with by the time I get back from my errands." I tell him he will have them.

I turn to my victims and demand to tell me where the whelp's friends are. "We won't tell you anything!" one of them snaps as I smile. I switch on my new ecto-flame thrower and aim their ice arm. I tell them I know that if too much of it melts they'll start to destabilize.

"We're going to play game, either you tell where to find the humans or I will turn them into go. "The clock is ticking what's it going to be." The look at each other and say they'll tell me everything. "Good for you." They say they went northeast towards Ember's lair. "See that wasn't too hard." I place a grenade in the net and fly off to find the boy.

 **Hordak**

"you thought you were clever with that little escape," I asked the prisoner as I walked into the chamber. "my forces told me you were defiant. I hate defiance," he tells me that he's not afraid of me. I laugh many have said the same thing and they are all dead. "Guards why don't you show the boy what's in store for him." The force him to his feet and drag him towards a vat of slime.

"So what it's snot," he said as the trooper placed his hand hand in it. "This is so...," he stopped as the slime oozed his way up his arm. "What is this?" he said trying to pull free of it. I tell him it's what awaits him if he continues to play games with me. I motion for the guards to remove his arm.

"Yes Lord Hordak...," they yank him out of slime. He shaking like life.

"Now you are going to learn your...," my comlink goes off. "Of all the damned times...," I switch it one. It's Imp, he tells me that they are close to finding the next part. "Good, make sure those fools don't mess it up." I turn my attention back to the boy. "Strap him in tight I don;t want a drop of slime to...," an alarm went off there was intruder in the Fright Zone. "Blast!" I bring up a map and see that wretched She-Ra. I could send out some Grizzlor but the idiot would mess it up. "Keep him safe I have business to attend to," I race out of the chamber to deal with my visitor.

 **Frostbite**

"I am not sure about this Chronos," I told my friend as I unfurled the Infi-Map. "Combining the map's power with your time staff could prove disastrous." Clockwork assures me that everything is going to work out it. "If the map is damaged it will be...," I began to say when an observant phased into the room.

"We need to talk," he says pulling the time ghost away from me. I roll my eyes and use this time to figure out what's going on.

"Map show me where the Temple of the Observants," an image of the temple appears in front of me. "Find Tucker Foley and Sam Manson," it zoomed in to them running down a corridor. The ghost turns tp me and says that is the problem. He says that humans have defiled their temple and trod on sacred ground. "From what I understand they mean..." my staff begins to glow. "We'll talk about this later," I walk out the relic room. I cast a vision spell and see two of my troops captured by Skulker.

"My Lord, the hunter is on his way to find the humans. We led him away from them but he will find out it." I tell them phases out of the nets and return home. "Skulker paced some kind device that blocks our powers we can't escape." I see small device in the net with him. "Sir we ask permission to perform the ritual." my eyes grow wide.

"The ritual is only for the most dire of circumstance," They tell me it's heat grenade and if the don't they'll be tuned to goo. I sigh and tell them to go ahead. "Good luck men."


	16. Ingress and Egress

**Chapter XVI: Ingress and Egress**

 **Modulok**

"i've never seen anything like this," I said examining the boy's blood under the microscope. "There are high levels of Tellurium in it." Entrapta asks if what could cause it. "That's just it I can't tell. The technology to infuse it in such high levels and nullify its toxicity is something far beyon...," the alarms went off. "What now?" Hordak's voice bellowed through the speakers that we have an intruder in the Fright Zone.

"I can handle things here you go and see what's going on," Entrapta tells me as I grab my blaster. Before I head out I walk over to our captive. I activate the neural neutralizer rendering her unconscious. I order my assistant to continue to examine the boy's blood. "Yes sir," she salutes as I head out the door to take care of our guest.

"What's going on?" I asked Leech as he ran past me. He said that someone entered through the old back entrance. That rat Adora probably told the Rebels about it. He tells me Hordak has order all forces to guard all entry and exit ways. "Can you have a detachment guard my lab. I don't want my work ruined.

"I'll see what I can do, right now Hordak wants us all to keep an eye on the prison cells," he says as I follow him down the hallway.

 **?**

"We should be at the doorway," I tell Jazz as climb down from the ceiling. "If I'm right this should lead to the upper levels." She asks me how I know so much about Vlad's mansion. "I've lived here all my life, this is all I've known?" Jazz asks if I was taken from the hospital by Vlad. "I'd rather not say,"

"Oh, I see," I tell her to stay in the shadows to avoid triggering the sensors. "What about you?" I tell her there is nowhere for me to go. "Come with me, We can call the cops of Vlad. He'd be arrest for holding you against you will and...,' 

"And what? Where would I go Vlad would find me no matter where I go." She asks me if I ever wanted to be free. "Free?" She tells me that Vlad would never find me. "I have a chip implanted in the back of my neck. If I ever leave without Vlad's permission...,"

"To Hell with Vlad!" Jazz says taking out something from her pocket. "I'm sorry but this might hurt..." before I could answer she gently pulls down my shirt. I ask her what's she doing. "Giving you your freedom...," I heard a sound coming down the hall.

"HIDE!" I shove her down a dark corner as Vlad's vultures flew down the hall. They were talking to each other in that language they speak. They look around for a second before flying off in different directions.

 **Loo-Kee**

"This way hurry!" I guided a family of twiggets into a cave to hide from the Horde attack. They ask me what's going on. "I'm not sure but She-Ra said it must be big." Kowl flies up to me and tells me he's got the twiggets from golden glen safe. "Good work," I tell him.

"I hope that Angella and the others were able to make it," he says flying up to a branch and looks out on the horizon. "They don't seem to invading the woods," he notes as the troopers start to form a circle around the woods. "I'm going to see what they are up to," he starts to fly but I stop him.

"I can hide, I'll go you make sure everyone is safe," Kowl nods as I heard deep into the wood. "I just hope they haven't found it yet." There is a cave system that leads out towards the northern villages. I arrive at the cave and enter it.

"Loo-Kee is that you," a voice asks from the underground river as Mermista surfaces. "I just came from the Southern lake and saw the troops heading for the woods. My people are worried that Hordak is trying take back the kingdoms."

"I'm not sure what's happening," I admit. She asks me if I am alright. "Yeah, just trying to make sense of everything." She tells me everything will be all right before she dives down into river.

 **Vlad**

"We're here sir," my driver said as he pulled up to the Fentonworks. I pull a hair from my nose to make me cry. I tell him I won't be long.

I walk up the steps and knock on the door. "V-Man!" Jack says pulling me into the house. "What brings you here?" he notices my eyes are red and tears streaming down my face. "You all right Vlad?" I tell him that I have bad news. "What is it?" I tell him that Maddie should hear this too. "Hey Mads Vladdie's here!" he calls out as she walks in.

I take a breath, "Jack, Maddie there was a ghost attack at my mansion. A vile spirit was trying to kill me. Daniel was there for a school project and tried to protect me and...," They look nervously at each other. "He faught valiantly but...," my watch started to beep. " Do you mind if I use the rest room," I ask as they nod showing me to the stairs. "Thank you dear Madeline," I walk up and into the room.

" _Shef,_ we have a slight _tsore_ ," Anacletus says nervously as I roll my eyes. "The ghost kid's sister she escaped." How in the name of Favre could she have gotten out that section. It was then I realize what happened. "What do you want us to do?" he asks as I take a breath.

"Find her and her _guide_ they can't be allowed to leave." All my plans ruined by...Maddie knocks on the door and asks if I am okay. "Oh yes, " I open the door. "I just wanted freshen up." We walk back downstairs to relate the rest of _news._

 **Bow**

"MOVE MOVE MOVE" a commander yelled at the troops as the ran past my cell. Whatever is going on must be big. Once the tin cans are gone I take out a pick from hidden pocket and work on the collar. I could hear Grizzlor shout at some of them to secure the prisons. If they are coming to guard me it's too late.

I get up and pick the lock on the door, "Easy as pie," I said as I noticed a stun ray laying on the floor. "Hordak won't mind if I borrow this." I make my down the hall to the lab "Hopefully Glimmer is still there," I sneak down the hall making sure not be seen. "Now to..."

"You're not going anywhere rebel," Entrapta's voice says as a tendril of hair snatches the weapon from me. She wraps her tresses around me pinning my arms and legs. "I don't care if Hordak wants to use you as a bargaining chip." I struggle but every move only tightened her grip on me. "Don't fight it," a tendril wraps around my neck but something forces her to release me.

"No wonder no one wants to date you. Men like to be free," the voice of She-Ra taunted as she ran into the room. Entrapta growls as she sends a tendril towards She-Ra but a quick stroke of her sword cuts it off. "You need a haircut anyway."

Entrapta glares at her trying to figure out a next move. "another time," she uses her hair take a phial from the table and opens a portal to escape.

"Looks like I got here just in time," she said helping me up. I rubs my neck as it sore from Entrapta's snare. I ask her how she managed to sneak in as the Fright Zone was on lock down. "Adora gave me her secret code and I used it gain entry." She walks over to Glimmer and examines her. "A neural neutralizer," she explains. "Hordak uses it to make sure his _guests_ don't go anywhere. Bow could hand me a scalpel,"

I take one from the tray. She pulls down the collar on Glimmer's suit and feels around. She take the knife and cuts the skin just enough to remove the device and crush it. She then closes her eyes and focuses her energies toward healing.

She places a hand over Glimmer's heart. Her powers to flow into the princess as she starts to come to. "She-Ra?" she asks trying to figure out what happened. She-Ra says we have no time and have to leave. "Danny!" she gasps.

"He was taken to the Slime Pit," I explain as She-Ra tells me to get out as she heads for the Slime Pit. I shudder a second before lead Glimmer toward a hidden exit.

 **Clockwork**

"What in the name of the Ancient Ghosts were thinking?" I ask Ms. Manson and Mr Foley arrive back at Frostbite's castle. "Sneaking into the Temple of the Observants. You're lucky your friend was able to find you." She told me she had to do it to find out about Danny. "Did you?" she said that she saw a strange four armed ghost wearing a blindfold. "The Observants' mother- the goddess of Fate."

She takes Tucker's phone from his pocket and types something into it- παλιγγενεσία. I tell her it's the ancient Greek word for regeneration and rebirth. "She also wrote the down," she enters another word _ἀγνώριστος "_ She said it means 'unknown'

"Ananke often talks in riddles," Frostbite adds, "If you talked to her the meaning is in these two words," She looks at us but neither Frostbite or myself know the solution.

"and it will remain a mystery," a voice said as Skulker appeared in front of us. "I have to admit your little distraction nearly worked," he pointed his blaster at us. "Don't worry you'll see him again in the after...," I freeze him in place.

"Now to send you back," I adjusted a watch on my left arm to 3000 microseconds ahead. I unfreeze him but before he can attack his armor starts to beep. He frantically presses buttons as he activates the escape pod.

"What did you to him?" Tucker asks confused. I told him that I simply overloaded his circuits they reach critical temperature. "You overclocked him. Nice hacker skills Clockwork," I smile and bow politely.


	17. Ghostly Protection

**Chapter XVII: Ghostly Protection**

 **Mantenna**

"Do you even know where this part is buried at?" I asked Catra trying to not to be bothered by the countless grinning skulls on the walls. She said Weaver's book said it is where life begins and ends. "What does that mean?" I ask her trying to make sense of it.

"The book...," she started to say as we heard something move. It sounded like bones clanking together. I hide behind her as she rolls her eyes and looks around. I ask her what if we say the part was..., She grabs my mouth to shut it. "Silence you fool!" she hisses as she listens carefully.

She says she can hear fighting nearby, "Fighting?" she says we are not alone in here. "We're...not?" She draws her sword and whip and tells to prepare my flash beams. "I don't think that it will...," she sneaks closer to the sound and sees two of the rebels fighting skeletons.

The net maker was using her nets as a sling firing stones at the undead warriors The nature talker was armed with a sword fighting off the army of death.

Catra smiled as she took her whip and snatched the weapon from the nature talker. "My sword!" she gasps picking up an old femur and wielding it like a sword. Down here in the catacombs her powers were useless. One of the skeletons sneaked up and caught her. "NETOSSA!" she calls out as they drag her away to her doom.

"Hang on," she says leaping up but I hit her with my balance beams sending her hitting the ground. Catra grabs her by the throat. She tells her that she is not going anywhere.

 **Skulker**

"That miserable time keeper," I sneered as I looked at the broken pieces of armor. "Once I get up and running I will make them _all_ pay. No one humiliates...," the comlink on my arm was going off. I rolled my eyes and activated it.

"Skulker where are you?" the voice of Plasmius yells from the speaker. I tell him I am regrouping but I have not given up the hunt. "Forget about the hunt. We have a bigger problem." What else is new. He says that Jasmine has escaped along with his _project._ I laughed to myself it seem Vlad's inescapable prison has a kink in it. "I need you to track them down."

"What about the whelp's friends?" I ask he says that Jasmine is now the larger threat and could ruin years of planing. "If you say so," however if his friends manage to find him that could really set the boss back. "I think it's time to unveil my new toy." I walk over to the table where one of skullbots laying. "Skullbot 2.0 it's time for you to shine," I activated and watch it hover in front of me. "Here is your prey, find them, neutralize them and bring them here." I show it a pick of the ghost boy's friends.

"Dead or Alive?" it's computerized voice asked. As much I want them dead Vlad will need to question them. I tell him alive. "Affirmative," it opens a portal and takes off.

 **She-Ra**

Being back in these dreadful tunnels sent a chill my spine. When I was younger Hordak would often take the new recruits down here to see what happens to those who resist the Horde. I can still hear the screams as they covered in that noxious green slime. "Got to keep it together," I tell myself as I hear something. I draw my sword and warn whatever is down here that I am armed.

"What a lovely prize you'll make," I heard a voice taunt as something something cold and slimy around my waist. Leech has me in his grasp. "All I need to is take but a fraction of your power." he places a sucker on my chest. Before he can attack I throw him off me and into the wall.

"Do you know how long ti take to get your slime out of my hair," I taunted as Leech got up and glared at me. He take out his net but my sword makes quick work of it. He charges at me his suckers ready to latch on but swift kick and all gets his a face full of rock. "That should keep you busy."

 **Sam**

"You've been working on this forever Tucker. When will it be ready," I ask him as he looks up and says emulating a quantum computer is almost impossible. "But you said...," he corrects me saying there was a slight chance this could work. 

"I have the map," General Cryos says unfurling the Infi-Map. "I am not sure this plan of yours will work," he says. The map can only track things through space and time. If Danny is in another dimension it won't work and the map could be ruined. If it means we can find him I am willing to take it.

"There is just one thing missing, we need a sample of rock from Vlad's mansion. Hopefully there is still some radioactive material in it and use to hone on in where Danny might be," Clockwork says. I take out my cell phone and dial a number.

"Hopefully she has it with her," I said crossing my fingers.

 **Kowl**

"How well do you know these caves?" I ask Loo-Kee as we look at the walls on the corridor. It was covered in ancient runes and glyphs. He says that his people used them thousands of years ago. "Do you have any idea what these mean?" he studies the glyphs explaining it's in the ancient language of the Kon-Seals but no one speaks it anymore "Not even you?"

"The language died out centuries ago, when the Horde nearly destroyed us," he explains. I try to remember if I saw any of these in my books. Loo-Kee tells me that not even Angella would have knowledge... He hears something. "Hide," He grabs me and changes his colors to match the wall.

A group of Horde Troopers walked up the corridor. "Make sure this cave is sealed, we don't want anyone using it to...," Loo-Kee hits him with a rock. "Who threw that? Show yourself!" They look all around but see nothing. "There must be another entrance nearby" Once the coast was clear we came out,

"I think I know where this leads," he says as we head towards the exit. 

**Danny**

"Make sure he's secure. We don't want him running off," one of the troopers said as they secure him into metal chair inside a large bony claw. "Excellent, is the slime ready?" he asks as I look up and see them filling a skull with that disgusting green ooze.

"Should we wait for Hordak to come back?" the second one asked as the first shakes his head saying that I will be nice present for Hordak. "As you...," he begins to tips the skull when the door blasts open. "Who dares!" he asks as a female voice said she was said he didn't remember her.

"You should know better than to treat a kid this way," she said as young woman walked into the room. She was dressed in white battle dress with gold ornaments. A gold choker and red cape adorned her neck while a gold tiara kept her long blonde hair in place. "You must be Danny," she said walking up to me. "Don't worry I'm a friend of Bow and Glimmer." She pulls the shackles off as if they were made of foil. "Let's say we get out of here before they both dye us green."

"We have to get to Glimmer, miss?" She tells me her name is She-Ra and that Bow is with Glimmer and waiting for us. "So she's all right?" I ask trying to keep up with her. I hate to admit but It I was little out of shape- stupid genetics!

"We're almost...," she said something pushed her to the ground. A large bear like creature pinned her to the ground. He growled at her saying he was waiting for this. "Danny run!" She-Ra yells but I want to fight. I leap onto the creature trying to pry him off her.

"You little pissant," he snarled and threw me against the wall. I felt a slight shock as my back slammed against the rock. I smiled realizing what this meant. "I will have..." the creature said as I charged up an ectoblast freeing my friend.

"Let's see defeated by a woman and now beaten by a kid. It's not looking good for you," She-Ra taunts as it charges at her but a quick ghost stinger knocks him out. "Danny how did you do that?" she asks stunned at what I did.

"You didn't think Hordak captured me for my looks," She-Ra smiles and motions me to follow.


	18. Repeat

**Chapter XVIII: Repeat**

 **Perfuma**

"You boneheads better let me go. My friend is coming and she will...," the leader of the skeletons shoved a bone in my mouth and placed a gag over it.

"Is this the one who desecrated our tombs," a voice asked as a skeleton dressed in black robes walked forward. I assumed he is some kind of priest. The others nodded as he looked over me. "No living being has been in here in eons. This is sacred land and you have desecrated it," he raises his hands as they start to glow and open a swirling black vortex on the floor.

My heart begin to beat wildly as I realize they intend to throw me in there. The robed skeleton tells me I shall be plunged body and soul into the abyss. I struggle to get free but my bonds aren't moving. The skeleton laighs saying I am doomed.

I looked down at the ground and notice dirt underneath the floor. If there's dirt there is life. I close my eyes and try to commune with whatever is buried beneath the floor. A tiny vine climbs up. The priest told them to stop me . The vine began to grow and wrap around the skeletons crushing them. Another vine sprouts up and O directed to form a net around the vortex and free me. 

"Stop her!" the priest shouted as the vines freed me and fell back on the net. I could feel the portal's energy trying pull into it but shook it off and got up. He charges at me but a vine shoos up and crushes him.

"Thank you friends," I told the plants as I picked up a sword and went to find Netossa.

 **Maddie**

"Are you sure Vlad?" I asked our guest as he bowed his head. He says if it is any consolation Danny died protecting him. I asked him whatever possessed Danny to fight back. Masters shrugs saying it's a stubborn streak that seems to affect Fenton men.

"You don't have to worry, my dear. I am arranging a memorial service for the boy." He says as I watch Jack in the kitchen getting something to eat. "You shouldn't blame him, my dear," I glared at him how dare he say such a thing. "Come my dear," he places a hand on my shoulder but I remove it.

"You are right about thing. Fenton men to have stubborn streak and I don't believe that Danny is dead." I tell him. "I will find what happened and when...," he clenches his fist but before he can hit me I counter him. "Get the Hell out of my house... _your honor_ ," 

Vlad glares at me, "you're making a dire mistake Madeline Rachael Fenton," he gets up and walks towards the door.

"Hey V-Man where you going?" Jack says as I watch him leave. "Aw we didn't have time to talk about the old days." I tell him that Vlad is very busy at the moment and had urgent matters to attend to. "Come back soon Vladdie!" he waves as I shut the door.

 **Hordak**

"Get up you useless hair ball!" I grab Grizzlor by the neck. "Where is She-Ra?" He says he had her when the attacked him. "You are supposed to be the most ferocious and blood thirsty hordesman and you get beaten by a woman and boy?" I transform my arm into cannon.

"That boy is no mere child," he stutters, "He has power that..." I know that you mangy moron. That's why I ordered an inhibitor chip planted in him. "It might have been...broken," he mutters as quietly as possible. "But I can make it up you master. I know where they are headed...," I throw him to the ground as I race down the corridor before those rebels escape.

 **Jazz**

"If I am right we should be below Vlad's lab," my guide said as she removed a panel. She looked around nervously. I asked her if she was all right. "Yeah, I just don't like to be here alone." All round were strange tanks with some kind of liquid.

"I don't remember these the last time I was here," I walked up to one of them. There was a figure inside it. It was kind of like those medical tanks in Star Wars- the one Luke was in after the wampa attacked him. My friend tells me that we must be in the sub labs. "How many labs does the man have?"

"I'd rather...," I thought I saw a blue mist escape her lips. For a moment I thought it was a ghost sense but Danny and Vlad are the only two ghost hybrids. A green laser appeared on her chest. Before she could speak I push her down to the ground. I ask her if she's okay?

"Not for long," Skulker's voice said as a missile whizzed past us and hit the tank. The glowing liquid rushed out on the floor. "I hope you enjoyed your freedom waif. It will be the only time you'll taste it." The hunter pressed a button on his gauntlet.

My friend let a scream as a wave of energy forced her to her knees. I glare at him as I take a piece of glass and throw it him. It wedges in his gauntlet causing it short out and freeing my friend from it's influence. Skulker sneered as I spied a medical tray nearby.

"I think it's time we cut to the chase," I joke trying to imitate Danny as I take scalpel and charge at him. He takes out his ecto pistol but I dodge his attack. I stick the knife into his neck. He growls at me trying to move but the circuits are jammed.

"Damn you!" he sneers as the eyes on his helmet turn to static and ejects from the armor.

I go over to my friend and I ask if she's okay, "Yeah...I...think...so...," I help her to feet. "Why did you do that? You barely know me and you risked your life." I tell her that is friends do. "You think of me as a friend?" I nodded and told her lets find our way out of here.

 **Glimmer**

"I don't how you escaped my lab but you're going back," Modulok said brandishing his multi-weapon. He fires at me but I stun him with a light burst. It blinded him. "You'll pay...," a razor arrow slices throw his arm.

"You're one to talk Modulok. You're falling apart." Bow chuckled as he strung another arrow ready to attack. He smiled until Shadow Weaver's shadow chains formed around and forced him to the ground. The witch comes out of hiding. She goes to capture him but let out a powerful burst.

She screamed as the light burned forcing to release Bow. She tried to cast a spell but my attack had weakend her.

"Come on...," I started to saw when I felt something around me. I look down and see Modulok's severed arm around my waist. It tried to me drag away but a Bow shot an electro arrow forcing it to let me go. "Thanks," I tell her we race down the hallway to meet up with She-Ra.

"Glimmer!" I hear a voice call out as Danny races out to greet him. "I am so glad you are all right." I tell him it takes a lot to do me in. She-Ra laughs as he hugs me. "Let's get out of here. I'd rather be in Walker's jail than this terrible place." 

"You're not going anywhere you microbe," Hordak's voice bellowed as he and a squad of troopers come out of secret passage. "I will person throw in the slime!" he transformed his arm into a claw and grabbed Danny's neck. "No one defies Hord...," a chain of green energy shot from the boy's hands and forced the monster into the wall.

"Nice move," Bow says as he takes out the robots with an electro arrow. "We should be near an exit," he says as She-Ra motions for us to follow her.

 **Sam**

"I think it worked," I said as a portal opened in front of us. "Question is where does it lead?" Clockwork floats up and examines it. He said he's picking up chronons in high amounts. He says they are the particles of time like photons are particles of light.

"I thought they were theoretical?" Tucker asked confused. Clockwork says there is much about time that humans don't about. He asks it's safe to enter. The ghost of times nods slowly as we walk through it.

"Are you sure Danny was here," I said as the smell of smoke hit me hard. "Where are...," the sound of gunfire pierced the air. Before the bullets could hit us Clockwork pressed a button on his staff freezing time. He says it's not where but when.

"Judging from looks of things- the mid 1800s," Frostbite said looking around. Clockwork nodded saying we were in 1863. I look at the two elder ghosts stunned. "Do you think it was a red herring?" the yeti asks as Clockwork waves his staff around.

"He was here but only for about an attosecond," Tucker looks amazed that the ghost could sense such a minute amount of time. "I am the master of time, I can sense even Planck Time. I came into existence at the very birth of the cosmos." He take a pocket watch from his belt and swings it around. The watch creates a ghostly image of Danny flying through the air and vanishing.

"This is good right, we're close?" I ask as Clockwork opens another portal and motions for us to follow him. "You didn't answer my question. Are we close to finding Danny?"


End file.
